She is my Batgirl
by Leopard Queen
Summary: Ever wonder why Batman took such a long time to tell the Justice League about Batgirl? It wasn't just to protect her from the enemies the League has made... After a year in College she is back and even more beautiful than she was before. And Batman has noticed it. But love is the last thing on his mind. Full summary inside. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Do you want to know why it took Batman forever to tell the Justice League about Batgirl? Well I will tell you… It wasn't because she is the Commissioner's daughter…**_

_********__Ever wonder why Batman took such a long time to tell the Justice League about Batgirl? It wasn't just to protect her from the enemies the League has made... No, it's to protect her from Flash and the other single heroes in the League. After a year in College she is back and even more beautiful than she was before. And Batman has noticed it. But love is the last thing on his mind._

_**But he wants her all to himself. **_

_**what will the league say if they found out? **_

_**Here is how it all began…**_

It all began when she came back from College when she was told that her father was in hospital for a gun shot after a bank robbery. Batman barely got him to the hospital in time. The next day Barbara was at the hospital asking about her father's condition. "He is doing very well. The surgery to remove the bullet was successful. He'll still be asleep and he will wake up when he is ready." The doctor said with a friendly smile.

"Thank you." Barbara said. "No, thank Batman. Batman just got Commissioner Gordon here on time." The doctor said. Just then a uniformed officer called out to her. "Miss Gordon." It was Billy Mathews. "Hi Billy. Did they catch the shooter?" She asked him. "No, the shooter bolted when he noticed your father's badge." Billy replied. "I'm just going to go in and say hi to dad and then go and freshen up. Can you stay with my dad?" Barbara asked Billy. "Of course." Billy replied. Barbara patted his and smiled at him, "Thank you." And then she followed the doctor to her father's room. "I'll leave you to it. If you need anything just press the button above the bed." The doctor pointed to the call button and Barbara nodded. "Thank you."

Barbara turned to her father. There was a machine helping him to breathe and there were two bags with fluids in them. One was blood and the other was antibiotics which were going through each wrist. "Hi dad." She simply said and stroked his hand. She stayed with him for a little while until Billy came in. "I'll be back." She said. She went straight home and changed in to her Batgirl suit. The Batgirl suit had to be remade because Barbara had grown since she started college. Once she was dressed she leapt in to the air and headed to the crime scene.

Batman heard on the police radio that Batgirl has been sighted. "And she is hotter than ever." Batman turned off the radio. And soon enough Batgirl landed right next to him. "What have you go so far?" She asked him, getting straight down to business. "The shooter wasn't real good at robbing a bank… He left so much evidence. Shoe prints, fibres from his gloves, blood trail…" Batman replied. "I was about to follow the shooter's blood trail when you showed up." Batman added. "My father was shot, and the shooter got away from the police. I want to find him." Batgirl whispered. "When we find him, you are not to kill him, understand…" Batman warned her. "I'm not going to kill him… I'm… going to scare him so he doesn't do this again." Batgirl replied.

They followed the blood trail to an abandoned warehouse. Batman turned his heat vision on and so did Batgirl. "There he is…" Batgirl whispered and then jumped on to the roof. "What was that?" She heard a loud voice ask. Batman let Batgirl take the lead. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop her if he tried. He followed her as she broke the window. "Oh damn it!" the two criminals yelled in surprise. The leader snorted. "It's only a girl in a Bat suit. Don't be such girls." The leader stood up ran over to Batgirl, knife at the ready and when he was just inches from her he raised the knife but before he could even blink he was on the ground with Batgirl straddling him and punching him in the face. When he was out cold she stood up and looked around. The other two crooks gasped and took a step back. "Where is he?" She asked in her deadly voice. "Who?" Batman landed on to the ground right behind him. "Wrong answer." Batman whispered in his deadly voice and then he grabbed them and pounded them in to the ground. "Alright, alright, alright he is in the next room on your right. Please don't kill us." The crooks pleaded. Batgirl ran in to the room where the crooks point -to and burst the door open.

The man who shot her father was tied up and gagged. He was bruised and battered. Batgirl raced back outside and went over to Batman and the crooks who were now tied up. "What did you do to him?" She practically screamed as she picked up one of the crooks. "The Joker had him in a trance while he robbed the bank and when he shot the Commissioner the bang broke the trance. He didn't manage to steal any cash so the Joker had got us to get rid of him before he got caught and told the police." Crook admitted. "Creamer, shut up!" the second crook yelled. Batman pulled the Crook up by his hair, making the crook scream in pain. "Where is the Joker?" Batman growled. "In our HQ with Harley!" The second crook looked like he was going to cry.

Batman knocked him and his friend out and then turned to Batgirl. "You get the man to the hospital and then go and explain what happened to the police. I've already called them to pick these two up." Batgirl nodded. "Meet me back at the cave." Batman added and then jumped out the window. Batgirl went back to the man who shot her father and untied him. "Hey, can you hear me? Wake up." She said in a loud calm voice. She gently took the tape of his mouth. The man woke up and gasped when he saw Batgirl standing there. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. The Joker put me in a trance. I couldn't stop myself and I didn't mean to shoot the Commissioner." "Hush, I know. I'm going to take you to the hospital and then I'm going to ring the police and you can tell them what happen. I'll be there. Batman is going after the Joker." Batgirl said. "Can you stand?" She asked. "Yeah." Batgirl wrapped an arm around his waist to support him as he stood.

Once they were in the main room Batgirl took out her grapple and aimed it at the ceiling and fired and in mid-air she swung through a window and landed on the roof of another building. "You are very strong." The man observed. "I have to be if I want to help Batman protect the City." Batgirl replied. And they made it to the hospital. Batgirl pumped in to Billy who was coming from the cafeteria with a take away mug of hot coffee. He froze when he saw Batgirl and that she was helping the man who shot Commissioner Gordon. "He wants to tell the police the truth." Batgirl explained. Billy nodded and then asked for a doctor.

After the man was examined by the doctor the man told Billy who he was and what happened. "Two crooks who were hired by the Joker were supposed to kill him before he went to the police. They told me the same thing. The crooks should be at the station by now." Batgirl said. "I'll check it out now." Billy made a phone call and a few minutes later he came back. "The crooks confessed and confirmed what you said, Mr Manning. And the commissioner has just woken up so I will be asking him what he thinks." Mr Manning nodded. "Get some rest." Batgirl said. She wanted to go to her father as quick as possible. She drove her bike to the cave and changed. As she was putting her Batgirl suit away she felt someone staring at her, she turned to see Bruce Wayne watching her every move. "My father has woken up so I'm going back to the hospital…" Bruce didn't say anything he just kept staring at her. This time Barbara turned to face him and caught the look in his eyes…

Desire… Barbara then realised that she wanted him too. But she also wanted to be with her father. "My dad…" She whispered and he nodded. "I'll be back." She said and he nodded again and went over to the computer. "Did you track down the Joker?" She asked before she left. "No, the Joker was gone before I got there. I'm searching for him now." Bruce said in strained voice. When Barbara left Bruce relaxed. _What was thinking? She is too young for me. Damn it, she is beautiful. She has grown in to a beautiful woman. And I want her. _Bruce thought to himself. "Miss Gordon has grown a lot." Alfred said as he brought down a hot mug of coffee. "Hmm" was all Bruce said.

Barbara went back to her father's room. "Dad, thank goodness you're awake." Barbara said when she walked in and saw her father awake and smiling at her. "I'm fine, honey." "You need to thank Batman for that." Barbara said. "He always saves my life." James said. "Remind me to thank him the next time I see him." He added. "I saw him not that long ago. I already thanked him. And he told me that it was the Joker's doing…" Barbara went on to explain what happened. "Batgirl brought him here to the hospital." "I want to see him." Barbara got Billy to bring in Mr Manning. "I don't blame you, I blame the Joker. And I'm not going to press any charges against you. But you will need police protection…"

In the end Mr Manning and his family flew to Miami for a holiday. And Batman managed to find the Joker and take him to Arkham Asylum along with Harley Quinn and a lot of their followers. Barbara stayed in her father's room until he fell asleep and then she went back to the Bat cave. "How is your father?" Bruce asked. "He's awake. He isn't pressing charges against Mr Manning who has taken his family away on a long holiday out of Gotham City." Barbara explained. Bruce nodded his head. "Go home and get some rest." He said. Barbara shook her head, "I'm alright." She said as she sat down next to him. "If you won't go home, Alfred will show you a spare room, at least get a couple of hours sleep." Bruce said. Barbara sighed. There was no use to argue with him… "Fine." She said and followed Alfred in to the manor. As soon as she was gone Bruce dropped his head in to his hands. "Damn it." He growled.

_**Chapter 2 will be up soon.**_

_**Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is chapter 2.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it. Warning! This chapter has lemon in it. **_

_**Please review. **_

Batman found a lead on the Joker and went to check it out after he checked on Barbara and when he saw that she was asleep he left to find the Joker. He found the Joker before he made a move to take him back to Arkham Asylum, he listened to what the Joker was yelling out. "Why is so hard to track the Commissioner's daughter?"

"We followed her out of the hospital and we lost her in between Tenth and Thirteenth Avenue." A man answered in a shaky voice. "It doesn't matter anyway, we know here the Commissioner is. Now go." But before the Joker's followers could move Batman broke through the window and knocked them out easily. He was walking towards the Joker when Harley screamed, "STAY AWAY FROM THE JOKER!" and she ran towards Batman who easily threw her to the ground, she screamed when she landed on to the ground. Batman turned back towards the Joker only to find that he was gone. And then lights went out. "There is nowhere to hide." Batman growled and he turned on the heat vision so he could see the Joker running to the door. Batman took out a couple of Batarangs and threw them at the Joker and he landed on the floor with a grunt. Batman quickly reached him and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him up and then Harley. "What took you so long Bats?" The Joker asked. "You're not the only criminal in this City." Batman growled. He took the Joker and Harley back to prison.

Barbara laid there in the bed. What was she thinking? She was attracted to her best friend's adopted father. "I don't think I should be here?" She said and she got up and got changed. She was about to leave when Bruce opened the door, making her jump in to a fighting stance. "You can't go home. I have found out some information… The Joker is after your father. The robbery was a just way to get your father out in the open… And he will go after you to get to your father. I want you to stay here, where I can protect you." He said. His word wasn't up for debate. "I'm more than capable to look after myself." She protested.

"It is not up for debate. I told your father of the plan and the police about the Joker's real plan. And Dick has told that he has dropped you over here because of the security system." Bruce used Batman's voice. "Fine… Thank you." Barbara sighed. "I'll take you back to your house so you can get some cloths." Bruce said and the he turned around left but when he was half way down the hall he stopped and walked back.

"Do you have any classes tomorrow?" He asked.

Barbara shook her head. "No, it's nearly Christmas, Bruce. Surely you haven't forgotten Christmas holidays…" She replied. Bruce didn't say anything he just turned and headed towards his room. "Bruce?" Barbara called out.

"Yes?" He replied as he walked back in to the room. "Thank you, for letting me stay here for Christmas." She said walking up to him. Again he didn't reply… He just stared at her and then he lost all self-control, he reached for her and pulled her against his muscled body and his lips claimed hers. She instantly replied to the kiss, she opened her mouth when he demanded entrance with his tongue. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he lifted her off the floor and walked her to the wall so she was trapped between the wall and him. His hands slid down her waist to her legs and he made sure that they were wrapped around his waist and then his hands went back up her waist and started to creep up her shirt.

He noticed that she had a six pack. "I do gymnastics as well." She whispered. "Impressive." He grunted and his lips left hers and drifted across her cheek, down her neck to her shoulder and back again. Her hands were tangled in his hair.

"Master Bruce, dinner is ready." Alfred's voice made them come to their senses and they sprang apart from each other. "I'm sorry, Barbara…" Bruce was out of breath. "No need to apologise. It was my fault too." She replied as she straightened her cloths. And they went down to dinner. Not much was said at the table. And after dinner Batman took Barbara to her house and the first thing she noticed that something wasn't right. "Someone has been here." She whispered. Batman signalled for her to stay there and then went in to the house. "Come out now." Batman growled. He heard something in the bedroom and he went to investigate. He found someone in the closet. He grabbed the person by the collar and lifted him in the air. "Why are you in Miss Gordon's closet?" Batman growled.

"I'm sorry, let me go." The guy said, struggling. "Tell me what are you doing here?" Batman growled. But the man just fainted. Batman carried the man over his shoulder and took him to the police station and told them where the man was. "He just fainted." Batman explained why the man was unconscious. "Don't blame him." The uniformed officer mumbled then he said, "We'll ask him why he was in Miss Gordon's room." "Thank you." With that he left.

A few days later Batman went to the watch tower, after he made sure that Barbara was safe, and he went to the cafeteria and got a coffee and sat down with Green Lantern. "Hey Batman, how's it going?" Green Lantern asked. "Everything in fine." Batman replied, taking a sip of coffee. "How is Gotham?" Green Lantern asked. "Crime has gone down quite a bit this year." Batman replied. "How is everything with you?" He then asked. "Good, good. I-" Superman's voice came through the speakers. "Can the Justice league come to the meeting room?" Batman and Green Lantern went to the meeting room.

Wonder Woman was already there sitting next to Superman. Batman sat next to Superman and he caught the scent of sex. Once everyone has sat down Superman stood up. "Wonder Woman and I consider you all our friends so we wanted you guys to be the first to know." Superman started to say but Batman interrupted him. "Diana is pregnant." Superman started at him and said, "I really hate it when you do that." Batman gave his best friend a small smirk. Flash ran up to Superman and clapped him on the shoulder and said in cheerful voice, "congrats, Superman." Superman grinned at the fastest man a life. Everyone else congratulated the expecting couple.

Once everyone was settled they went about their business. "Hey, Bats." Batman inwardly groaned when he heard the Flash call out to him. Batman wanted to get back to the cave. And Barbara… But Flash caught him trying to sneak out. "What?" He asked as he turned around. "Want to come and have a drink with me, Superman and Wonder Woman?" Flash asked. "Should Wonder Woman really be drinking?" Batman replied. "I'll be drinking juice." Wonder Woman replied. "No. But why don't you three and John come to the mansion for lunch tomorrow." Batman said and left. He was happy for his best friends. He really was.

Flash caught up with him. "So Bats, anyone special in your life?" Batman didn't reply he just walked in to the teleport room and zapped himself back to the cave. When he got back to the cave he saw Barbara at the computer. "You're back early…" Barbara said when she saw him. "Alfred, we are having Clark and Diana and Wally over for lunch. We are having a little celebration. Diana and Clark are expecting." Batman said to Alfred. "Of course." Barbara stood up and said, "I'm going to bed." Bruce changed out of his Batsuit and said, "I'm going to bed as well. Night Alfred." "Night, sir, Miss Gordon." Alfred said. "Night Alfred." Barbara said as she passed him.

Bruce and Barbara walked down the hallway and when they reached her room Bruce pushed her against the door and covered her mouth with his. Barbara instantly returned the kiss. When she opened her mouth he slid his tongue in her mouth and won dominance. They were too occupied with each other they didn't notice Alfred walking down the hall. Alfred stopped when he saw them then he grinned then turned around and left. Bruce pulled away but still kept her up against the door with his body. "Are you sure?" He asked, breathlessly. "I'm sure." She replied just as breathless. Bruce lifted her so her legs were wrapped around his waist and carried her in to his bedroom. They have been making out heavily, groping each other for days. Barbara gave him the best blow job he ever had. It left him groaning and thrusting in to her mouth. And he could pleasure her like no other man could. He made her cum at least four times. But they never actually had sex but they have seen each other naked. He knew that she wasn't ready, even though she tried to tell him otherwise. They tried to forget the time they made out. But they couldn't deny the attraction between them. No one caught them in the act until now.

He laid her down on to the bed and climbed on top of her and then claimed her mouth with his. His hands crept down her waist to her legs and wrapped around his waist. She could feel him through his tracksuit pants. She couldn't believe that she could arouse a man like Bruce Wayne. "Feel what you do to me…" He growled in her ear and grinded his hips against hers, making her moan in pleasure and she ground her hips against his in return. "This is what you do to me when I see you in that batgirl suit." He growled and continued to thrust against her. "I'll wear a different suit then." She was out of breath now. "Don't you dare." He growled and then he kissed up and down her neck. Barbara reached down to his waist and pulled his shirt up. He helped her get rid of the shirt and then tugged on her shirt. "Fair is fair." He whispered in between breaths. Barbara lifted her arms he pulled the shirt over her head, revealing a black bra. He cupped her breasts one in each hand and caught her cry of pleasure in a kiss. Then he went down her chin, down her throat and bit her neck, he then sucked on her neck, leaving a hickey. "You are mine." He growled in his most deadly voice. "You are mine." He growled a second time. "I'm not sharing you with any other guy." He said against her skin. "I'm not sharing you either." She said, and he grinned against her skin. He left trails of kisses down her chest to her breasts and he caught a nipple through the fabric. "This is in the way." He growled at the bra. "If you want to save it you better undo it before I rip off of you." Batman was coming out.

Barbara sat up and reach behind her and undid the bra. Bruce caught the breasts in his hands and suckled on the nipples. Barbara ran her fingers through his hair and held his head there. Then after a minute or so his hands drifted down to her tracksuit pants and he tugged him down. She lifted her hips and when the pants and her undies reached her ankles she kicked them off. He cupped her. "Please Bruce. I need you inside me now." She panted. "Not yet." He said and then slid two fingers inside her. Soon she was bucking against his fingers. "Please Bruce, I can't take it anymore." She pleaded. Bruce withdrew his fingers and stood up from the bed. Barbara watched him remove his pants to reveal his large member. "This is what you do to me." He growled a third time. He rolled a condom on and planted himself in between her legs. He slowly entered her, she gasped in pain and in pleasure. And when he was fully inside her he waited for her to adjust. When she nodded her head he started off slowly trusting inside of her. When she began to thrust against him he started to move faster and faster until the headboard was banging against the wall.

"Bruce. Oh my god. Bruce!" She screamed out. Bruce collapsed on top of her and grunted in the crook of her neck with trust. Her arms went around his neck. "I'm going to come." She screamed. "Come with me." He groaned. He was on the verge of release. He wanted to watch her expression as she came so he lifted himself up and rested his weight on his arms. He pounded in to her over and over, his eyes never leaving her face. And then it hit her she raised her hips as she came. A second later he came as well. He groaned in pleasure and then collapsed on top of her. They laid there panting, trying to catch their breaths.

Then Bruce gently pulled out of her gently and removed the condom and then laid down next to her and pulled her to him so she nestled against his chest and then he brought the covers over them. "That was incredible." She said when she finally caught her breath. "Mmm" Bruce agreed as he kissed the top of her head. Soon sleep overcame them.

_**There is chapter 2.**_

_**I deeply apologise if it too boring.**_

_**There is a point to why I skipped a few days in the story because I wanted to get to the main part of the story which is Batman introducing Batgirl to the League. **_

_**In the next chapter Bruce introduces Barbara to Wally, Clark and Diana.**_

_**Please review. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone.**_

_**Let's get on with the story shall we?**_

_**Please R&R**_

Barbara woke up to the feeling of someone kissing her neck. She then suddenly remembered what happened last night. "I know you're awake. Your breathing has changed." Bruce whispered against her neck. He was pressed against her back and his arms was wrapped around her waist and his leg was tangled with hers. Barbara smiled turned her head and caught his kiss.

"Are you still sore?" He asked running his hand up and down her side. "A little." She replied. Just then her phone rang. It surprised her because she thought that her phone in the room she was staying in. "Alfred brought it in last night when you were in the bathroom. Alfred knows about us by the way."

Barbara looked at the number and recognized it as her father's "Hey dad, how are you going?" She answered. "I'm ready to go home." He replied cheerfully. Something sounded off. She gave Bruce a look over her shoulder and she put it on speaker. "Really?" She asked in a cheerful voice. "Really." Something was definitely wrong. "Okay, dad I'm on my way." "I'll be waiting." They hung up and Barbara turned to Bruce. "Dad, will be staying in the hospital for another three days. And he didn't sound like himself. He sounded strained." Bruce nodded, "let's go." He said and they went in to the Batcave and Bruce changed in to Batman and they headed towards the hospital.

James Gordon glared at the fake nurse who had a gun to his head. "Barbara is smarter than she is. She will never believe it." He said. The fake nurse grinned at him and said, "We will see." Gordon silently prayed that Barbara would get help. "Looks like someone needs Batman's help." The fake nurse said when he looked out the window. James looked out the window and saw the Bat signal was bright high in the sky.

Barbara and Batman walked to her father's room and knocked on the door. "Dad, are you ready to go?" She called out. "Come on in honey." James called out. Barbara came in and right on time the lights in the hospital suddenly turned off and Batman made his move. He knocked the criminal off his feet and the lights turned off. "Thanks Nightwing." Barbara said. "No problem Barbara. Glad to help." Dick Grayson/Nightwing replied in the earpiece in Barbara's ear. The fake nurse gulped and looked up at Batman who was glaring down at him. "Are you working for the Joker?" Batman growled. "No, no, I'm Barbara's boyfriend… Right Barbara?"

Batman wanted to rip this guy's head off. Bruce Wayne is Barbara's boyfriend. "No, you're not. We had one date when we were in high school that is it. We had nothing in common. Besides I'm already taken." James's head snapped towards his daughter. "Who? And when did it happen?" He demanded. "Dad, can we talk about this later?" She said, "Fine. Was that you who turned the Bat signal on?" James changed the subject. "Yeah, I was glad that Batman was patrolling nearby." Barbara replied and then she looked around. "Where's Billy?" She asked. "He went to get something to eat and hasn't returned." James replied. "I'll find him." Batman said and left.

The female doctors and nurses stared at the Batman. "Look at him. He is pure muscle. I wonder if he has a girl…" Someone said. "Yes, and her name is Batgirl." He said in a scratchy voice and he walked on. "Sargent Mathews?" Batman called out. Something started banging at the door in the Janitor's room. Batman opened it and the officer dropped to the floor. Batman untied him and took the sticky tape off his mouth. "Where is Barbara?" Billy asked frantically. "Miss Gordon and your boss are safe." Batman replied. "What happened?" He asked. "Someone came up behind me. He threatened that he will blow up the hospital if anyone called the police." Billy replied. "Nightwing, there might be a bomb in the hospital. Have a look around. The suspect threatened everyone that he would blow up the hospital if anyone called the police. I want to make sure." "On it." Nightwing replied. "One more thing…" Batman said. "Yeah?" Nightwing asked. "I'm glad your back. And I'm proud of you." Batman said. "Thank you."

As Batman and Billy walked back to Commissioner Gordon's room. They could hear people whispering. "Is it true about you and Batgirl?" Billy asked. "Yes." Batman replied. "Isn't she a little bit too young for you?" "It is no one's business. So I don't want to hear it spreading around Gotham, understand?" Batman growled and it made some gossipers jump and nod. "Okay, sorry."

Once Barbara made sure that her father was safe and comfortable, she left with Batman. When they were in the Batmobile Batman asked, "Did you really go out with that guy?" "It was only one date. And the whole time I could sense that something was off about him… And when I hacked in to GCPD files I looked up his name and saw that he has a record of stalking women and violence. I changed my number told my father threatened him that if he catches him anywhere near the house or my school or if I saw him my father would skin him alive." Barbara said. "And then a month after that he got arrested for sexual assault. Then after time I forgot about him when I became Batgirl." She added. "So you don't want to go out with a guy your age?" Batman asked. "No." She said. "Why?" He asked. "Because they can be immature. And they are kind of scared of my father." Barbara replied. "Besides. I've caught Batman." She whispered and leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Batman gave a little grin. They made back to the mansion they showered and dressed. Barbara showered in a different bathroom because she figured they could get cleaner faster if they did. Bruce wasn't happy about that. After her shower Barbara went back to the hospital. Clark, Diana and Wally and John made it to the mansion around one o'clock. "Lunch will be ready in thirty minutes, Master Bruce is waiting for you in the library." Alfred said as he let them in. "Congratulations are in order." Alfred added. Clark and Diana smiled at him, "thank you." Alfred led them to the library. Bruce was waiting for them with drinks. Three beers and a diet coke for Diana. "To Clark and Diana on their wonderful and exciting news." Bruce said when they picked up their drinks. Wally and John raised their drinks and said, "To Clark and Diana." And they clinked their glasses together. They talked and chatted for a while. "So Bruce, do you have a girl?" Wally asked. He was not going to drop that subject. Diana, Clark and John groaned in annoyance. "Let it go man." John said. "Why?" Wally asked, confused. "As a matter of fact I do." Bruce admitted with a small grin.

Just then Barbara came in and said in an unsure voice. "I'm sorry I'm late." Bruce walked over to her and pulled her in to his side. "Everyone, this is Barbara Gordon. Her father is Commissioner Gordon from the GCPD. Barbara, this is Clark Kent, and his wife Diana, and this is John Stewart." Bruce introduced. "Is Barbara…?" Wally asked. "Yes, she is." Bruce replied in a voice that told Wally to stay away from my girl. "How long?" Diana asked. "Nearly a week. We haven't told anyone yet. So please don't tell anyone. We haven't even told her father." Bruce said. "You haven't told her father?" John asked. "My father is a bit over protective… I have told him I have a boyfriend but I didn't say his name." Barbara replied. Just then Alfred came in. "Lunch is ready, Master Bruce." Bruce turned and said in a gentle voice, "thank you Alfred." Diana, John and Wally and Barbara went in to the dining room. Clark and Bruce stayed behind. "What about your other identity I mean, she's going to notice something when you come with the league on missions and when you're out patrolling Gotham." Clark said. "She knows I'm Batman… You remember the name Oracle?" Bruce said. "Yeah… you are always asking her for help." "Barbara is Oracle." Batman didn't reveal that she is Batgirl. "Oh." Clark said, nodding. Now he got it.

During lunch, Clark and Diana looked at each other and then turned to Bruce. "Bruce, we would like for you to be Godfather." Diana said. "You are the first person we can trust. You would know what to do almost straight away if anything goes wrong." Clark said. "It will be my honour." Bruce said. Just then Alfred came in running. "Sir, there is a stress call coming from the GCPD. They need Batman's help." Bruce and Barbara sprang up from their seats and rushed to the cave with Wally, John, Diana and Clark right behind them. When they got in to the cave they saw Barbara pull down her mask.

"Batman, is there something you haven't told us?" Diana asked even though she knew the answer. "Barbara is Batgirl." Batman said as if it was no big deal. "Dude, she is hot." Wally said as he walked slowly over to Batgirl. Batman swirled around and caught Wally by the collar. "That was one of the reasons why I didn't tell the League about Batgirl." He growled. "Batgirl is mine." He growled in Wally's face. "Okay big guy, I get it." Wally said as he held up his hands in surrender. "What was the other reason why you didn't tell us?" John asked as he watched Barbara type away at the computer. "We don't have time for Q&A right now. Gotham needs me." Batman growled.

"Batman, I've hacked in to the security cameras." Batgirl said. "Good work." Just as they all peeked over Batgirl's shoulder the Joker appeared in the camera's shot. "Hello Batgirl, where is Batman?" The Joker asked. Batman appeared behind Batgirl along with Superman, Green Lantern and The Flash and Wonder Woman. Batgirl gave a little grin. "We also have the Justice League." She said. "Batman has had enough of putting you back in to prison all the time." She added. "Aww, and we were having so much fun." The Joker replied. Batgirl turned the cameras off. "Let's go, Superman, Flash." Batman said.

"Why Flash?" Green Lantern asked. "Because Wonder Woman is pregnant and I want Flash far away from Batgirl as far as possible." Batman growled. Green Lantern and Superman chuckled. "What, I'm not someone who tries to steal a friend's girl." Flash defended himself.

As Batman and Superman raced through the city Batgirl said, "Killer Croc is with the Joker." "Got it." Batman replied. "Killer Croc?" Superman asked. "You'll see." Batman replied and as they reached the GCPD Superman listened in on the Joker. "Joker, the Justice League is here in Gotham, maybe we should turn ourselves in." A follower said. "What, are you kidding me?" Joker turned to him. "If you want to leave than fine. There will be a welcome back party waiting for you at Arkham." The Joker sneered. The follower gulped in fright. He knew that when the Joker means party, he doesn't mean the good kind of party. Just then Batman made his entrance, he smashed the window while Superman took care of Killer Croc.

"Ah it's the Bats. Welcome." The Joker said and raised a hand for his followers to fire. The Joker was waiting for the gun fire but it never came. "What are you waiting for? Shoot him." When the gun fire didn't happen a second time the Joker turned around and saw that all of his followers were either unconscious or tied up. "He's all yours Batman." The Flash shouted. Batman turned to the Joker and started stalking towards him. "Killer Croc. Come out her now!" The Joker yelled. "Up here Joker." Superman called out from above and then he dropped Killer Croc to the ground at the Joker's feet. Batman took his opportunity to cuff the Joker.

"Wait a minute Batman… Where is Harley?" Batgirl asked. Batman looked around and noticed that Harley wasn't here… Something doesn't seem right…

The Joker laughed in his usual freaky laugh. "Tick, tick, Bats, time is ticking." The Joker nodded his head to a computer screen. It was the hospital where Gordon was recovering. "Nightwing, take the rest of the League and get to the hospital as quickly as possible. There is a bomb in the Hospital." Batman said. "But I check the hospital yesterday and there was no bomb…" Nightwing replied. "Harley Quinn has just planted one somewhere." Batman looked up at Superman who nodded and flew off. And then he looked at the Flash who nodded and then took off. "Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern are on their way. Batman I'm on my way to." Batgirl said and then left the cave.

"So the break in at the police department was just a diversion…" Batgirl said to Batman as soon as they reached the hospital. "Yes, the Joker knew that I would go straight for him, giving Harley the perfect opportunity to plant the bomb." Batman said. Just then Billy came in to view. "What's the nine one one?" he asked. Batgirl turned to him and said, "There is a bomb somewhere in the hospital. Harley Quinn planted it." "I'll send for reinforcements." Billy radioed for help.

_**Will they find the bomb in time?**_

_**You will find out in the next chapter.**_

_**Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone. I'm sorry for not updating. I haven't been well lately (It wasn't pleasant I'll tell you that.)**_

_**On with the chapter. **_

_**Oh and I hope that all the mums out there had a wonderful Mother's day on Sunday.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

The GCPD, Batman, Nightwing, Superman and the whole Justice League and the Young Justice League searched for the bomb that threatened the hospital in Gotham City. "Is there anything we can do from here?" Wonder Woman asked. She was getting impatient just like Batgirl.

Just then a light bulb flashed on in Batgirl's mind. "Batman, I'm going to need the map of the hospital if you can find it." She said in Batman's ear. "Got it. It's coming now." Batman replied and just then the blue print came up. "That was fast." Wonder Woman said. "Okay, I need Harley Quinn. I need her shoe prints and her hand and finger prints." Batgirl said. Wonder Woman stood up, "on it."

"Diana, no." Superman said. "I'll be fine. Don't be a worry wart." Wonder Woman said. "I'll go with her." Batgirl replied just to ease Superman's worry. "Thank you Batgirl." Superman replied.

"I like that girl." Superman said to Batman. "She's mine, and you are happily married with a baby on the way." Batman replied. "Relax Wayne. I'm happy. You are possessive over Batgirl aren't you?" Superman said.

"I'm not possessive, I'm just protective of Batgirl. Besides you're the one to talk." Batman said. "Hey, I have every right to be. My girl is pregnant with my child." Superman replied. "Why are you so possessive of Batgirl?" Superman asked. Batman didn't answer the question, instead he said, "Just focus on finding the bomb." Batman said. He was worried that Barbara would fine someone the same age as her and leave him.

Wonder Woman and Batgirl found Harley Quinn in an alley, waiting to be picked up. "Harley Quinn." Batgirl called out. Harley spun around and said when she saw Batgirl walking towards her, "Aww, it's the girl bat." "Where is the bomb?" Batgirl demanded. "Huh?" "The bomb, where is it?" Batgirl asked again. "And don't think about call your back up." Batgirl added and just then Wonder Woman came in to view with two men unconscious on her shoulders. Harley gulped but didn't say anything. "Fine, we can do it the hard way." Batgirl grabbed her and took her foot prints and her hand and finger prints. And then she tied Harley and her goons up and left them for the police.

Batgirl and Wonder Woman went to the hospital and gave Batman the prints. "She also had some residue on her cloths" Batgirl said. "Good work. Thank you Batgirl. You better take Wonder Woman back to the cave before Superman explodes." Batgirl nodded and was about to leave when Batman caught her by the elbow. "We need to talk afterwards." He whispered. Batgirl nodded again and then took off. Batman scanned the prints of Harley Quinn and he was able to track Harley's footprints, despite the fact that the floors have been cleaned. Superman followed him. They found the bomb in the ladies bathroom… "The ladies bathroom, really?" Batgirl replied when Batman said that he found the bomb. A lady came out of a stall and screamed when she saw Batman and Superman standing there. "Get out of here now. There is a bomb." Batman said and the lady ran out of the bathroom, tripping over her feet.

Superman shook his head. "How did you end up with a girlfriend?" He muttered. That question has been playing over and over in Batman's mind ever since he got together with Barbara. Superman picked up the bomb and flew out of the hospital and into to space and threw the bomb and used his laser sight and blew up the bomb. He then came back down and both he and Batman went back to the cave. "Harley and her goons are back in prison, along with the Joker." Batgirl said when they entered. Superman made sure that Wonder Woman was alright. He bent down and placed his cheek against her stomach and listened to their child's heartbeat. "We better go home." Wonder Woman said and they flew off.

"Barbara, about that talk…" Bruce said as he took off the Batman mask. "I'm listening." Barbara turned to face him. "When we tell people about our relationship. They will talk about the age difference and they will say that you are only after my money…" "You do know that I'm not after your money right?" Barbara had to make sure. "I know that but the City doesn't. And the media will be all over you and your father. And the women who have been wanting my attention will do anything to break us up."

"You are trying to make me change my mind…" She said. "I'm not. I'm just warning you." Barbara stood up and walked right in front of him and ran her hands up and down his chest. "We can cross that bridge when we get to it. But first we have to tell my father." Bruce pulled her in to his arms and held her tightly. "We'll go and see him tomorrow and tell him." He whispered. "Until then…" He lowered his head to kiss her lips. "I need to sort out my transfer to Gotham University." She said when they pulled a part. "Good. But not right now." He whispered and led her up in to the mansion and in to his room. They didn't come out until dinner time. They had just finished dinner when the Batsignal flash high in the sky.

The next day while Barbara sorted out her UNI thing, went to visit Commissioner Gordon. "Sir, how are you?" Bruce said as he came in a hand behind his back. "Ah Mr, Wayne, come on in." Gordon looked happy to have a visitor. "How are you?" Bruce asked. "I'm good, but the food here…" Gordon shivered in horror. Bruce grinned and revealed what he had behind his back. "Cheese burger and chips." Bruce said, "Now you're talking. Thank you." Gordon was in heaven. Gordon and Bruce talked for a long time. Until Barbara came in. "Hi dad." She said as she kissed his cheek. "Hi Pumpkin. How are you?" Gordon asked. "I'm good. How about you?" "I'll be glad when I get out of here. Have you been looking after yourself?" Gordon asked in a fatherly voice. "Yes dad, Mr Wayne has been keeping an eye on me…" Barbara glanced at Bruce who nodded and walked over to her.

"Dad, remember the last time I told you that I have a boyfriend?" Barbara asked her father who nodded. "Well I want you to meet him." Barbara waited for her father's reaction. "Where is he, is he shy, or scared that I might skin him alive if he hurts my little girl?" Gordon asked. "Dad!" Barbara had wrapped her arms around Bruce who wrapped around her and he kissed her head. It didn't take long for James Gordon to figure it out. His daughter is dating a man nearly fourteen years older than her. And it's no ordinary man, it's Bruce Wayne for crying out loud, the Billionaire play boy. "How, when and why?" Gordon managed to get out.

"Well, sir, it started when I invited her to stay with me while you recovered. As I got to know Barbara she grew on me and before I knew it I was attracted to her. I tried to hold it all in check but… She is so beautiful. And she is basically the first woman who cares about me and not about my money or my company." Bruce said as he pulled Barbara tighter against his side. "Barb, knows that money can change people. She has seen far too many cases where people have killed for money." Gordon said.

"Commissioner, I care for Barbara. I would never do anything to hurt her." Bruce went on. "I care about Bruce." Barbara said. "Do you love him?" Gordon asked. "Dad, it's a little bit early to call it love." Barbara replied. "What would you call it then?" "Dad, we care about each other deeply." "Pumpkin, he is fourteen years older than you…" _Yeah, I don't need reminding._ Bruce thought. "I don't care. The guys my age are too immature… Dad, I know what I'm getting myself in to." She said to Bruce as well as her father.

Gordon sighed and he watched his daughter snuggle in to her boyfriend's chest. Bruce tightened his grip on her, almost like he was waiting for someone to rip her out of his arms. "I have to come to terms that my little girl is a young adult and is quite capable of taking care of herself… And you'll still see him even if I don't approve of the match. But I do approve of the match. I couldn't just picture you two together." Just then the doctor came in and did some tests. "All looks good, Commissioner. Now come with me and we'll take do some more tests and if they come back normal, you can go home, tomorrow." The doctor smiled at Gordon who got out of bed and walked out of the room.

Barbara closed the door after them and turned to face Bruce. "What will we say when he asks if we had slept together yet?" "We tell him the truth." "I'm going to have to move back home until dad is ready to cope on own." Barbara said. "I know. I'd let him recover at the mansion but he will discover the cave. Your father is a very smart man." After a while Gordon came back with the doctor. "How is he Doc?" Barbara asked. "All clear, but we have to wait for one more result which will come back in the morning. But it is all looking good so far." "Thanks doc." Gordon said as he laid back down in his bedroom. "I'll be back in the morning with the results." The doctor smiled and left. "One more question. What about UNI? What are you going to do when your classes start again?" Gordon asked Barbara. "I had just transferred to Gotham University. I was going to do it the moment I heard you were shot." She replied.

Gordon watched his daughter's hopeful expression. "You two have my blessing. But Mr Wayne, if you hurt my daughter, I will shoot you." Barbara had to hide a grin. Her father just threatened Batman. "And I'd take it that you two…" "Dad, that is a little personal!" Barbara squealed and hid her face in Bruce's chest. And that reaction was Gordon's answer. "And I hope-" "Dad, don't you dare finish that question!" Barbara warned him. Bruce laughing on the inside. "Yes, we are." He replied to Gordon's question if they were using protection. "Good." Bruce knew that Gordon was teasing Barbara. "We better go dad, I'll come and pick you up in the morning." Barbara said and she kissed his cheek. "Bye Pumpkin." Gordon gave his daughter a hug Bruce shook his hand and they went home.

_**So James Gordon have Bruce permission to date his daughter… But how will the City react?**_

_**Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi everyone.**_

_**Here is chapter 5.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

Barbara went back to the hospital when she got the phone call the next day. Her father is ready to go home. She raced down the hallway in to her father's room where he is sitting on his bed fully dressed and waiting. "Ready dad?" She asked. "You betcha." He replied with a grin. "Bruce, has a room ready for you. The doctor said that you are to take it easy for at least a week, which means no trips to the office." Barbara said.

"Bruce doesn't have to do that." Gordon said as soon as a nurse came in to the room with a wheelchair and discharge papers. "Dad, please… The Joker might still be after us." Barbara pleaded. "Will it be safer at the Wayne Manor?" Gordon asked. "There are security cameras everywhere and it looks pretty hard to get over the wall… And Alfred, the butler, said the other night that he has seen Batman around." Barbara was lying.

Gordon knew the reason why she wanted him to stay in the manor. "You don't want to leave Bruce do you?" Gordon asked. "I hate it when you read my mind like that." Barbara had always wondered if her father could read her mind. "And I don't want you to be on your own…" Barbara said as she signed the papers and her father got in to the wheelchair.

"Otherwise you don't trust me." Gordon said as Barbara wheeled him out of the hospital. "If I left you to your own devices it will be nothing but fast food. Besides Bruce is waiting outside." Barbara knows her father too well.

"Alright." Gordon sighed in defeat. Grinning, Barbara wheeled him out of the hospital and Bruce was waiting, leaning against the car. Gordon shook his hand in greeting and Bruce opened the door and Gordon entered the car. They got back to the manor and Barbara told Alfred her father's diet. "Leave it to me Miss Barbara." Alfred said, "Thank you Alfred." Barbara. Bruce showed Gordon his room. "If you need anything let Alfred know. I hope you feel comfortable here. If you feel up to it, Barbara and I are going out tonight, you are welcome to come." Bruce said as he helped Gordon on to the bed. "I don't want to interrupt your date…" Gordon said. "You won't be. It would be nice to get to know you better and I want to hear what Barbara got up to when she was little." Bruce replied.

"If Barbara doesn't mind…" Gordon said thinking how nice it will be eat out after being stuck in the hospital. "I don't think she will mind." Bruce said with a grin. "Why don't we have dinner here?" Gordon suggested when he felt a jolt of pain and Bruce noticed the wince. "Of course. I'll ask Alfred to fix dinner." Bruce said as he walked to the door. Just then there was a knock on the door. Bruce answered it and it was Alfred with a glass of water and a cup of coffee and some biscuits. "Master Bruce, there is an important call for you in the office." "Thank you Alfred. I'm sorry Commissioner, this might be important." Gordon smiled at the billionaire who had captured his daughter's heart. "It's alright."

Alfred set the glass of water on the bedside table and gave Gordon the cup of coffee and the biscuits. "Thanks Alfred." Gordon smiled at the butler. "Miss Gordon, said that they are your favourite." Alfred said with a smile. "Ring the bell if you need anything." He added. Alfred followed Bruce down the hall. "Batgirl has already gone." Alfred whispered. "What happened?" Bruce asked, he is in Batman mode. "The Riddler. He has escaped and taken a few security guards with him. Batgirl has gone to the prison to question the witnesses." Bruce fought the urge to run to go after Barbara. "Sir, I wouldn't go after her… You remember the argument you two had the last time?" Alfred read his thoughts.

Two years ago Poison Ivy broke out of prison and Batgirl went after her without Batman. When Batman heard of this he raced over to her to find Poison Ivy tried up and unconscious from the beating she got from Batgirl. As soon as Poison Ivy was back in prison Batman raced back to the cave and yelled at Batgirl for going after Poison Ivy on her own. She gave him an earful "I can hold my own!" she screamed in his face and she ended up changing out of the Batgirl suit and chucking it at him. She came back when Alfred asked her for help, to help Batman get out of a sticky situation. Back in the cave things were awkward between them. "So are back then?" He asked. He missed her, but he wasn't going to admit that. "I'm back." She replied. She wasn't going to admit she missed fight alongside him too.

"Remember the earful she gave you?" Alfred asked. Bruce winced at the memory. "I remember." He said as he changed in to Batman. "Batgirl, can you read me?" He said when he reached the computer. "I'm here Batman. None of the Riddler's followers are talking. I am with one now and he hasn't met the Batman yet so he doesn't see why the other prisoners are scared of the dark… Apparently I'm not scary enough." Batgirl said. "I'm on my way. Barbara, are you alright?" "I'm fine Batman. But some of the prisoners might need some medical attention." Batgirl said as Batman jumped in the Batmobile.

"What have they done?" He asked. "If I tell you, you might kill them." Batgirl replied. Batman growled and turned to Alfred. "Can you tell Commissioner Gordon that I had to step out on some important businesses matters?" "Certainly, sir. What should I tell him if he asks about Miss Barbara?" Alfred asked. "Tell him, that she came with me. She wanted to know about what Wayne industries is all about." Bruce replied. Alfred bowed his head in response and soon the Batmobile raced out of the cave and headed towards Arkham Asylum.

As he walked down the aisle in the cells the prisoners stammered back to the other side of their cells. "Your girl is just as scary as you, Batman." Said the security guard who was taking him to Batgirl. "I taught her everything she knows." Batman said, with a slight proud grin. And then he heard this… "I heard that Batgirl came here alone. I wouldn't mind being questioned by her if you catch my drift." Once prisoner said and another laughed with him. "Batgirl is nearly as bad as Batman." Another prisoner said. "Yeah, she beaten up all of Riddler's follower until one of them squealed." Another prisoner said. "I heard that Batman and Batgirl have hooked up." The second prisoner said. "I don't see what the big deal is about this Batman." One prisoner said in a bored tone. "You obviously haven't fought with the Batman. He broke a few of my bones, ribs, legs, arms. He hides in the dark and when you least expect it… WHAM! Your eyes are in the back of your head and the next time you wake up you're in here. That is why half of the men in these cells are afraid of the dark."

"Still, I would like to get in to Batgirl's pants…" Batman frowned and found the cell. He walked right up behind the prisoner who wants to get in to Batgirl's pants. "Ah, hey man, I'd shut my mouth if I were you…" One prisoner said. "What? Batman isn't here…" "I would listen to your friend if I were you…" Batman growled and the prisoner swirled around to see the Batman glaring at him. "Aww, crap." He said and Batman punched him in the stomach and then in the face.

Batgirl could hear the emotion outside and she knew that Batman was here. She turned to the prisoner and said, "Last change…" The prisoner just leaned back in his chair and grinned. Batgirl shrugged and said, "Your funeral." And turned the lights off as she left the room. "Hey, turn the lights back on, I can't see a thing." The prisoner said. "That is the point." A scruffy growl said somewhere. And in a split second the prisoner was being dragged out of his chair and thrown against the wall. "Where did the Riddler go? Batman growled in to the prisoner's face. "Damn, you really are scary." The prisoner said in complete shock. "Where is he? Don't make me ask again." Batman tightened his hold on the prisoner's neck. "He wouldn't say where he was going… All he said was to tell you to meet him in old Gotham." Batman let him go. "See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Batman said and walked off. "Is that the best you can do?" The prisoner asked when Batman was at the door. Batman looked over his shoulder and gave his famous death glare. The prisoner gulped. "Take him back to his cell." A security guard said. As Batman and Batgirl walked down the holding cell they saw the man being pushed back in to his cell. His cell mate was laughing. "I told you not to mess with the Batman." "Or Batgirl." Another cell mate said.

Batman and Batgirl got to old Gotham and the church was covered in question marks. On the door was a note:

_Hello Batman. I have the security guards and if you don't solve the riddles I gave you in time the guards are dead. Here is the first riddle:_

_**I have lived millions of years ago, but I have evolved. I fly in the sky. I can be beautiful and I can be dangerous. What am I and where can you admire my bones?**_

_Hurry Batman, Time is ticking._

_R._

"That has two answers. Dinosaurs and Humans. We've evolved from primates to modern human beings. Beautiful and dangerous." Batman looked down at Batgirl and whispered, "Beautiful and dangerous." Batgirl looked up at him and caught his kiss. When they pulled apart Batgirl grinned at him and said, "Very dangerous." Batman gave her a small grin. "Dinosaurs evolved in to birds. Beautiful and dangerous." Batgirl said getting back to the riddle. "Museum." Batman said and they used their grapple to leap in to the air and on to a rooftop.

"Hello Batman." The Riddler's voice came from nowhere when they reached the museum. "Hello sweetheart." The Riddler said in a flirtatious voice. Batgirl winced and Batman wanted to find the Riddler and cut his tongue out. Batman signalled Batgirl to look for the security guard while he searched for the Riddler. "I have Nightwing on standby." Batgirl whispered. Batman grinned at her and then watched her run off to the primate room. _My girl._ He thought and then sped off to the dinosaurs. "You think your so clever don't you, Batman." The Riddler spat out. "Batman, I found the security guard." Batgirl said. "Good." Batman said and went on searching for the Riddler. He turned on his night vision. "Batman, I have the other security guards. Man, the Riddler is getting sloppy." Nightwing's voice said. Batman stopped for a minute and looked around and spotted the Riddler in the most obvious hiding spot. Batman snuck up on him and grabbed him and spun him around. "You're not the Riddler. Who are you?" Batman growled in the Riddler's imposter voice. "My name is John Hart and the Riddler has my family. He said that he will kill my wife and daughter." "Where is the Riddler?" "4/33 Long St. My apartment." "If you are lying to me…" "I know you will come back for me." John said. "Batgirl, look up the name John Hart and the address 4/33 Long St."

"John Hart, 35, father of two. Security guard at Arkham Asylum. His address is 4/33 Long St Gotham City." Batgirl's reply came a minute later. "Meet me there." Batman said "Stay here." He said to John and left. He met Batgirl on the roof of the building next to the apartment. "Nightwing is covering the other side of the building." Batgirl whispered as she turned on her heat sensors. "The children are in the main bedroom. And there are two people in the lounge room." She reported. "Alright, you go and get the children, I will take care of the Riddler. Nightwing, cover the main entrance." Batman instructed. "I have Superboy with me. He can cover the back." Nightwing said. "Do it." Batman said.

Batgirl was able to sneak in to the Main bedroom, (thanks to gymnastics). The children were tied and gagged. They gasped in fright when they saw Batgirl. "Shh." Batgirl placed her over her mouth in a quiet motion. "Batman, is saving your mother." She whispered. The children relaxed and let her take the socks out of their mouths. "He's crazy, all he talks about is getting back a Batman." The oldest child said as batgirl untied them. Once they were untied they grabbed her by the waist and refused to let go, they hid their faces in her side. "Get behind me just in case." Batgirl said.

"Riddler!" Batman growled. "About time Batman, what took you so long?" "Let the woman go." Batman said somewhere in the darkness. "Why would I do that for?" The Riddler is talking to Batman like he is stupid. "Because I don't want her to get hurt when I pound your face in the floor." Batman said. The Riddler made a mistake. He threw the woman to the ground and raced to the Bedroom. Batman went over to the woman and untied her and took the sock out of her mouth. "My children. My children are in that bedroom." She said frantically. "So is Batgirl." Batman said as he helped her stand. "Aww crap." Batman heard the Riddler say before he heard a bang and then a loud thud. "Riddler down." Batgirl called out and she came out in to the room. The children were clinging to her.

"That is not mummy." They said when they saw the woman.

_**Who is the women? And what is she doing?**_

_**Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"She is not our mummy." The children said, clutching to Batgirl a little tighter. Batman turned to the woman and asked, "Who are you?" in a dangerous voice. "Aww, you don't recognise me? I'm hurt." The voice was familiar. "Harley Quinn." Batman growled. And then another thought hit him. He turned around and picked the Riddler up and whipped the make-up off to reveal a white face and red lips. "Joker." Batman growled.

Batgirl turned to Harley and grabbed her by the collar. "Where is the mother?" Harley didn't answer her so Nightwing came in to the room right behind her. "Answer her. It will be good for your health." Harley turned to face him. "Who are you?" She asked. "I was known as Robin a few years ago. Now I'm Nightwing." Nightwing replied.

Just then Superboy came leaping in to the window. "Where is she? Or do I need to call Superman?" Superboy asked. Still Harley said nothing. "Why won't you say anything?" Batgirl asked. "Mr. J said that he will dump me if I said anything." Harley replied. "He'd dump you any way if he had to choose between your life and his. He'd pick his own life. Joker doesn't care about anyone except the Joker." Batgirl said.

"Like Batman." Harley said and Batgirl glared at her and threw her across the room. "Batman is nothing like the Joker. Batman risks his life every day. The Joker doesn't give a damn about you." With that said Batgirl knocked her out. Batman tied the Joker and Harley up. "Why did you knock her out? We need her to tell us where the mother is." Superboy asked. "No we have her fingerprints and foot prints. By the amount of dirt at the back door, she walked here." Batman said. Batman retraced Harley Quinn's footprints. It led him to an abandoned Hotel building. Batman turn on the night vision and looked around. There right in the middle of the door of the dining room was a green question mark.

"Riddler! I'm not in the mood for your riddles. Tell me where she is" Batman growled in a deadly voice. "Aww Batman, I'm disappointed. If you don't solve my riddles the woman dies." The Riddler replied in a mocking tone. "BATMAN, HELP ME!" A female voice called out. There was something off about the tone of the voice. It sounded fake. Batman turned off the night vision and turned on the heat sensors. He walked around the building and spotted someone crouched behind the door of the large safe. Batman looked for a weak point and found one and used an explosive gel on the weak point and detonated the gel and a hole appeared in the door. The woman screamed and jumped back. "Do you think that you can fool me?" Batman growled. The women gulped and watched him and waited for him to make a move.

Batman made it back to the cave and went to the computer. The mother of those children were going to sell the children to the Riddler and the Joker for money. Batman tied the woman up and found the Riddler and then escorted the Joker back to Prison. He made sure that the Joker and the Riddler were isolated from the other prisoners. And no one is allowed to visit them or even call them no was allowed to contact the Joker or the Riddler in way. Just then Batgirl came back and said, "John has been reunited with his children and they are staying with his parents." She said. "The mother was working with the Riddler. She was going to sell her children to the Riddler and the Joker." Batman said. "My mother walked out on me and my father when she realised that dad was married to his badge first." Barbara admitted. Bruce pulled her on to his lap and kissed her hard.

They managed to sneak in to the bedroom. They undressed each other and collapsed on the bed with Bruce on top. He put a condom on and entered her straight away and she gasped in the shock. "What no foreplay?" She joked. "Think you can keep quiet?" He challenged her. "What do I get?" She asked. "You get to be on top for the next round." He replied. "Bring it." She replied and he began to pound in to her. She bit him on his shoulder, making him groan in pleasure. "We can't go for round two, we are supposed to have dinner with my father." She gasped out. Bruce glanced over at the bedside clock to reveal that it was nearly dinner time. He then rolled them over so she was on top. And he watched her ride him. His hips thrust harder and faster up in to her. He ran his hands up her thighs and up her stomach and up to her breasts and he squeezed them and it made her moan in pleasure. Barbara rested her hand on his hard chest.

It was nearly dinner time and they had a shower to get the smell of sex off them. But they ended up making love in the shower. When they were finally washed and dressed. Alfred made Gordon's favourite meal but instead of hot chips he had vegetables. During dinner Gordon talked about Barbara's childhood. "She enjoyed Gymnastics. Her favourite was doing flips in the air. One day when I went to watch her she was strapped to a harness and get lifted up to the ceiling and then she drop to the floor. It looked like she was falling. And it gave me a heart attack. She was doing more than gymnastics." Gordon finished and Bruce gave a little chuckle. "Before we did all that we would go and do Yoga for an hour or so." Barbara said. "Do you still do gymnastics?" Bruce asked. "No." Barbara gave him a look that said "Batgirl." Which meant that being Batgirl takes most of her time. "But you are still fit." Gordon said. "I work out dad." Barbara said. And just then Alfred brought out some fruit for dessert. Just then there was a buzz. It was the intercom from the gate.

"Can I help you?" Alfred said. "My name is Clark Kent from the Daily Planet in Metropolis, I have a late appointment with Mr Wayne." Clark's voice said. Alfred looked at Bruce who nodded. "I will buzz you in." Alfred said and pressed a button and then went to meet Clark at the door. A minute later Alfred came back in with Clark right behind him. "Mr Kent, this is Barbara Gordon and her father Commissioner James Gordon of the Gotham City Police Department." Barbara and her father shook Clark's hand. "Nice to meet you sir." Gordon smiled at him and said, "You are going to be a father are you not?" Clark looked surprised at the question. "How did you know?" He asked. "You have that look in your eyes. My friends noticed it with me when my wife was pregnant with Barb here. And my friends had the same look when they were expecting."

"Would you like some dinner or a coffee Mr Kent?" Alfred asked. "Coffee please. I'm sorry for intruding while you were eating dinner." Clark said. "It is quiet alright, I-" Bruce was interrupted by a something beeping. "Ah, Commissioner Gordon has worked with Batman a couples of times. Commissioner, why don't you tell Mr Kent what you think about Batman." Barbara noticed the change in Bruce's voice. "Yeah dad. Batman saved your life a few times. And he saved my life a lot too." Barbara said. "Really?" Clark said with interest. "I just remembered I have to make an important phone call to make. Please excuse me."

Barbara gave him a look that asked if he needed help with anything. "You three talk. I'll be back when I can." He kissed Barbara on the cheek and then left. Alfred followed him after he pot a pot of hot coffee in the middle of the table. Bruce went down to the cave. "What happened J'onn?" "It is nothing urgent. Can you bring Batgirl to the tower please?" J'onn replied. "Batgirl has nothing to do with the League." Bruce replied. "Batman, this is serious. Superboy has reported to me about Batgirl's treatment to a woman." "The Woman was Harley Quinn, the Joker's girlfriend and she is dangerous. The mother was going to sell her children to the Joker and Harley for money." Bruce defended Batgirl's actions. "I heard that she is your girl. It might be a good idea to show her the tower." J'onn said. "Why didn't you come to the Batcave and ask this?" Bruce asked.

"I did not want to frighten Batgirl." J'onn replied. "It's takes a lot to scare Batgirl. I should know. She's with me after all." Bruce said. "True enough, but at least think about it. Talk to her about it." J'onn said. "I am interested in the girl who captured Batman's heart. We all are." He added. "I will think about it." He said. "Good bye Batman." Bruce went back upstairs and Barbara was waiting for him. "Everything alright?" She asked. "I'll tell you later. I want to know the real reason why Kent is here." Bruce replied and he wrapped an arm around her and guided her back in to the kitchen. "Thank you for telling me about Batman. It's hard to find someone who will talk about the Batman and not wet their pants." They heard Clark say. "What about Batgirl?" Clark than asked. "Well, I have only met her once. I don't know much about her. Batman wouldn't tell me anything about her. Whenever I meet up with Batman she isn't with him. I heard that they were an item."

"Really?" Clark pretended to be surprised. "Have you met Batgirl, Mr Wayne?" Clark asked. "Once when Batman was here making sure everything was secure. She didn't say anything she just listened and never left Batman's side. She only left his side when he asked her to look around the garden for any cameras or mics." Bruce said. "Did you ask Batman about her?" Gordon asked. "Yes, and he is over protective of her. He did say that she has been fighting alongside him for years. She was his first side kick, and now she is his partner." "Partner as in working partner?" Gordon asked. "This was before the rumours started so I think it meant partner as in working partner."

"Do you think that Batman would let me get an interview with Batgirl?" Clark asked. "I doubt it." Barbara replied. "Vicki Vale has been trying since Batgirl first showed up." Barbara went on. "Mr Kent, would you please follow me?" Bruce said, stopping the conversation. "Of course, it was nice meeting you both." Clark said as he stood up. "Likewise." Gordon said.

Clark followed Bruce in to the cave. "I know why you're here." Bruce said. "How?" "J'onn called and asked me if I'd consider bringing Batgirl to the tower." "And will you?" "I will think about it." "Bruce, I know you're trying to protect her. But I've seen her fight. You have trained and taught her well." Clark sighed. "I know that Kent, I mean I don't want every single guys flirting with her." Bruce admitted to his best friend. "Just give them your famous Bat glare." Clark joked and Bruce gave him the famous Bat glare. "That's the one." Clark pointed to his face. "Go home to your pregnant wife." Bruce growled. "I will talk to her about it later." Bruce added. "Alright. I'll see you later." With that Clark flew out of the cave.

Later that night Bruce and Barbara went to bed. They changed in to their night clothes and slid in under the covers. Barbara rested her head on his chest and her right hand was feeling his heart beating, and his arms were wrapped around her tightly. "What is that you want to talk to me about?" She asked when they settled down. "The League thought that might be a good idea for me to show you the Watch tower and the Justice League headquarters." Bruce replied with a sigh. "What did you say?" She asked. "I said I will think about it. But it is your choice." Bruce said. "If it was up to you, you would have said no…" Barbara said. "Yes, I would have said no. Not just because it is more dangerous, but there are single men there and…" "Just give them your famous Bat glare." Barbara interrupted. "That's what Clark said. Let's get some sleep."

A week has passed and Gordon was ready to go back to work. Barbara drove him to his apartment so he could get his things and then drove him to the GCPD building. "I'll bring some lunch later." Barbara said as she parked outside the building. "Okay, see you then, honey. And thank you." "No problem dad." She replied as she kissed his cheek. Barbara went back to the Manor and collapsed on the chair in library where Bruce was reading a file. Bruce looked up from the file. "What's the matter?" He asked. "I'm relieved that dad has gone back to work. Not that I mind him being around, it was great to spend time with dad without him being called out to emergency. It was just hard to keep on sneaking around without him noticing us sneaking in to the cave." Barbara replied. Bruce chuckled and went back to the file. "It was nice having your father here. I got to know another side of you besides Batgirl and the Commissioner's daughter and my girl." Bruce replied with a grin. "Ha ha. I'm going down to do some training." Barbara went down to the cave and trained until nearly lunch time. She showered and changed and got her father a burger and chips and brought it to his office. "Oh honey, you are an Angel." He said when she took it out of the bag.

"How was your morning?" Barbara asked as she took a bite of her burger. "Good, everyone welcomed me back with a small party. There have been no serious reports yet." Gordon said as he took a bite and he closed his eyes and savoured the moment.

That night Batman went to Gordon's apartment. He entered through the window and found Gordon in the kitchen making dinner. Gordon sensed that there was something behind him so he swung around with his hand on his gun, but he lowered his hand when he noticed that it was only Batman. "Bloody hell. I just got out of hospital, I don't want to go back in. You almost made have a heart attack." Gordon said placing a hand over his chest, trying to calm his heart down. "I came to see how you're doing." Batman said. "I'm good. I stayed with my daughter and her boyfriend. You might know him. He is Bruce Wayne." Gordon replied. "I know him. He is a good man." "Yeah, he's perfect for Barb. He better not hurt her." Gordon growled. "Well, you know how to contact me if you need anything." Batman said and he shook Gordon's hand. "Oh before I forget. There is a reporter from the Daily Planet in Metropolis and he was asking about you and Batgirl." Gordon said. "I will watch out for him." Batman said and he jumped out the window and used his grapple to swing on to the rooftop of the next building.

Batman was doing his patrol in the central part of the city when he noticed the Batsignal high up in the night sky. He headed to where there signal came from and saw Gordon standing there. "I just got a call. Joker has escaped again. One prisoner said that the Joker is planning something big…" Gordon got straight to the point. "I'm on it. Batgirl, Joker has escaped and planning something big." Batman said as he pressed the intercom in the side of his mask." "Do you know what?" Batgirl replied. "Not yet, but I am going to find out. Go back to the cave, need you at the computer and hack in to the cameras in the prison."

_And I need you safe. _Batman thought.

_**I planned to write more for this chapter but I'm going to end it there. **_

_**In the next chapter I'm mixing up the Arkham origins games with the story. And there will be a twist.**_

_**I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and has put this story in their favourites and is following me and the story and has read the story. Thank you.**_

_**Please review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This chapter contains spoilers of the Arkham origins for those who hasn't played the games yet. In this story Barbara isn't paralysed from getting shot by the Joker. This chapter isn't exactly the same as the game but the ending of the chapter will be the same as the ending of the game and the comic. Hugo Strange isn't in this story. But Penguin and Mr Freeze are.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

Barbara went straight down to the Batcave and went straight to the computer. She typed something in and the footage of Arkham Asylum's cameras showed a security guard letting the Joker out and getting him out of the prison. "Batman, a security guard helped the joker to escape. I'm sending you a picture of the guard now." Barbara said as she sent him the photo. "He is still here." Batman replied. Barbara could tell that he is beyond furious.

Batman found the security guard and as he walked through the locker room the security guards gasped and stepped back some of them fell over the seat. "Damn, he looks angry." One guard whispered. "Officer Kenneth Long?" Batman yelled. The guard in question turned and saw Batman walking towards him. "Y-y-yes?" He was so scared he could barely talk. Batman stopped right in front of him and just stared at him. "You don't want me to break every bone in your body do you?" Batman growled in a whisper. "Huh?" "You let the Joker out of his cell and got him out of the prison." Batman said. "How?" Kenneth stammered. "Batgirl." Batman replied and he grabbed him by the throat. "Are you working for the Joker?" Batman asked. "He promised to pay me more than double then my average pay I get in a year if I helped him out of prison." Kenneth admitted. "Did you know what he's planning?" "No, I swear I don't know. But he did mention something or someone called Titnan."

Batman tightened his hold on Kenneth and growled, "If people die, than I will come after you." Kenneth gulped. Batman then turned to a nearby guard and said. "Lock him up." "With pleasure." The guard said. "Should we lock him up with Killer Croc?" Another guard said. "Tempting but no. I will be telling Commissioner Gordon." With that said Batman left the way he came.

"You should have given the guard to killer Croc." Barbara said. "Oh I will if there is any deaths." Batman growled. "Bruce, you know there will when the Joker is on the loose." Barbara sighed. "I know. I'm on my way back." Batman said. Batman got back to the cave and saw Batgirl typing away at the computer. And they spent hours trying to track the Joker. Alfred came down with some coffee. "Thanks Alfred." Barbara said with a smile as she took the hot mug. "Thanks Alfred." Bruce said as Alfred placed the second coffee down next to Bruce. "I should go and get dad. He might not be safe…" Barbara said as she got up. "NO! I don't want you to leave the manor until the Joker is back in prison. I'll go." Bruce got up and left.

When he left Barbara sighed and sat back down. "There he goes again. Being over protective again." She sighed. "Ms Gordon, he doesn't want anything to happen to you. He really does care about you." Alfred said. "Would you have done the same thing?" Alfred asked. Barbara nodded, "yes, I would have done the same thing."

Batman went to the GCPD building and went straight in to Commissioner Gordon's office, Gordon was working at his desk. "At least you used the door this time." Gordon said, not looking up. "Barbara asked me to come and take you back to Wayne manor." Batman said. James was about to protest but Batman said, "For your daughter's sake." "I can't, I'm needed here." Gordon said. "Barbara will understand." Batman sighed and said, "I'll send Superman. You got that Superman?" "I'm on my way." Superman replied in Batman's ear piece. Batman stayed with Gordon until Superman and Green Lantern arrived. "Bruce, there is a stress call from the old Toy factory." Barbara said in Batman's ear piece. "On it." Batman said. He then turned to Superman and Green Lantern and said, "Call Nightwing if you come to any trouble." Superman and Green Lantern nodded.

As Batman drove to the old Toy Factory he told Barbara that Superman and Green Lantern were with her father. "Alright." Barbara said. "I'm heading to the factory now." "Be careful Bruce." Bruce could hear the panic in her voice. He knew that she wants to be with him. Batman entered the factory and saw Bane looking at a map. "Surprise to see me Batman?" Bane said when he turned around. "A little. What are you doing here?" Batman replied. "Joker has stolen some Titan containers and placed them all over the old Gotham City. I'm here to destroy them." "How many?" "Too many twelve." "We'll spilt them in half. You search for half and I will search for the other half and then meet back here." Batman said. "Deal." Bane said. "Now is not a very good time to lie to me." Batman warned. He wasn't in a good mood.

Batman left the factory and found the first he was gliding through the rooftops when Barbara's voice came in his ear. "Who was it?" "Bane. The Joker has stolen twelve Titan containers. I'm helping him find them." Batman replied. "Why would the Joker steal Titan containers?" "I'll find out." "There has been a break out in Arkham. The Joker's followers and Two Face's followers have broken out." "Got it. Call the Batmobile back. I won't need it." "Got it." Batman watched his car drive back to the cave.

As Batman glided through the City he saw four of Joker's followers guarding a Titan container. He landed softly behind them and banged two heads together. "Shit. It's Batman." The crooks yelled as they jumped. They got in to a fighting stance and said, "You're goin' down Batman." Batman kicked the first guy who came at him sending him flying in to a light pole. A guy who came up behind him got a broken nose from Batman's elbow. "Damn it, he broke my nose." The guy said and just then Batman swung around and punched him in the mouth and then head butted him knocking the crook out. Two crooks came at him at once, but before they could get a punch in Batman grabbed them and bashed their heads together, knocking them out. Batman turned to the only crook standing. "Do you want to have a try?" Batman asked. The crook gulped and held up his hands. "Good choice." Batman went over to the Titian container and used the explosive gel to blow the container up. "Ah Batman, I heard that the Joker injected himself with some of that stuff." The crook said nervously. "When?" Batman asked. "As soon as he got out. He's at the old amusement park." Batman frowned at him. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked. "Because, I know that the Joker is going to lose. So I'm team Bat." The crook said. "Good choice. What are you in for?" "Murder, but I didn't do it. I was with my nephew at the time… But they still arrested me for the crime."

"This isn't the time to lie to me." Batman warned. "I'm not, I promise." "Alright, I will take you to Commissioner Gordon and you can stake you case." Batman said and he took the man to Commissioner Gordon. It didn't take long for Batman to find four more containers. "The last container must be with the Joker." Barbara said. "I was just thinking that. He is in the old amusement park." "Bruce…" Bruce knew what she was going to say. "Now how is being over protective?" Bruce asked. "Still you." Barbara replied. "If I don't hear from you in the next hour. I'm coming after you." Barbara warned. "Alfred, if she does, tie her up." Bruce said. "Yes sir." Alfred replied.

Batman landed on the entrance arch of the old amusement park and saw five or six men with rifles. Batman threw a smoke bomb in the middle of the path and as soon as it hit the ground it released the smoke. "What the?" the crooks asked, coughing. Batman turned on his heat sensors and was able to take them down one by one. Just then Harley came out and screamed, "The Joker isn't feeling well at the moment so he's not up to visitors right now. So go away. Boys, show the Bat the way out." More men came out and Batman easily took all of them out. Batman entered the main building and he found himself in the middle of a ring. "Don't let him in here boys." Harley yelled. It only took Batman to take all of the men out. He managed to break the door that was above the ring and used the Batclaw to lift himself up but he was kicked back down. "Kill him, Mr Hammer." Harley screamed and ran inside the upper room.

Batman had to use his cape to confuse the giant man who had one arm and a giant hammer, which is why Harley called him Mr Hammer. Mr Hammer swung his hammer around and Batman dodged it. Batman used his cape again a few times and then punched him in the stomach and then the head knocking him out. Harley came back out and said when she saw Batman still standing and Mr Hammer was out cold, "What are you still doing here? You're supposed to be dead." Batman used his Batclaw and lifted himself up. He searched in every corner of the upper level when he felt something hit his head. And everything went black.

The next time he woke up he was tied to a chair and Harley was reaching for his mask. "Harley, get away from him." "But I want to know who he is Sweaty." Harley pouted. "The fun part is not knowing." The Joker said and then coughed. "How long have you been injecting the titian?" Batman asked. "Since I last escaped and it has only just started to do something but it's not going the way I wanted it to go. So I came up with another plan." The Joker replied. "I plan to donate my blood and give it to all the hospitals in Gotham City. And now you have some of me in you." Batman looked down at his arm and saw that he was attached to bag full of blood and it when in to his arm. "I need your help. Mr Freeze was making a cure but he bailed out on me. I need the cure before it kills me." "Why should I help you?" Batman growled. "You don't want all of Gotham to die do you?" The Joker said batman didn't say anything. "Good luck Bats." And with that the Joker kicked Batman out the window. "Alfred, Joker poisoned me and he sent his blood to the hospital. The Joker injected himself with the titan. I need to find Freeze for the cure."

"You realise Master Bruce that it is in the middle of winter." Alfred pointed out. "I noticed that. I can track the coldest point in the point in the old city." Batman was led to the museum. And some of Penguin's goons were guarding the entrance. Batman landed in the middle of them and they jumped back in surprise. "He's here. Batman is here." One goon said and took his fighting stance. He went to punch him but Batman easily blocked it and delivered kick in the stomach which sent the goon flying in to a wall Batman then leaped in to the air and ending up straddling the goon and then knocked him out with a punch. "Get him" another goon shouted and they call came at once. But Batman had them seeing the back of their eyelids.

Went over to the security panel and took out his Cryptographic sequencer and decoded the security on the door. He entered the museum and he found freeze without his suit. He question him about the cure and Mr. Freeze replied. "The ingredients are rare. It is impossible to make it." Mr. Freeze replied. "What are the ingredients?" Batman asked. Freeze told him and Batman asked "Batgirl, can you find the ingredients?" "I can. Wonder Woman has just left." "Superman isn't going to be happy that you let his pregnant wife go out in the streets alone…" Batman stated. "I didn't want to get beaten up by Wonder Woman. She is stronger than Hercules, and her powers and abilities are magical based, and Superman is vulnerable against magic." Batgirl pointed out. "Wonder Woman said that she will handle her husband. Unless you want me to go with her?" Batgirl said the last part in a hopeful voice. "No, I need you at the Bat computer." Batman said.

"Remember Batman, I will give you the cure if you find my suit and give me Penguin." Freeze said. "Penguin is mine." Batman. "There is one more thing. There are ten undercover cops and they've been captured by Penguin who has my gun. The only way you can stop it is by a disrupter in my suit." "I got it." Batman than swung up in to the roof top. He found the suit and saved an undercover cop. "Who sent you?" Batman asked. "The FBI." The cop said. "Does Commissioner Gordon know about the FBI?" Batman asked. "No, we were ordered to come here when a truck load of rifles went missing and we traced it here to Gotham." "Batgirl, get Gordon on the phone." Gordon answered the phone on the first ring. "Gordon." He replied. "It's Batman, the FBI is here in Gotham." Batman said and then hung up. Batman could imagine that Gordon won't be happy. "You, come here." Batman growled at the FBI agent who walked over to him wearily. "Take this to a man who goes by the Name Mr. Freeze. He is near the exit. And then go to the Gotham City Police Department and explain why you're here. And tell your boss that Gotham City is my town."

Batman found the other undercover agents and scared them half to death. He told them to go to GCPD. "There are two more officers in there. Please help them. That midget is crazy." One officer pleaded. "I will." Batman replied. He found Penguin in the ice lounge with Freeze's gun. "Why can't you leave me alone Batman?" Penguin yelled in annoyance. Batman didn't answer he just continued to walk towards him. But then Penguin raised the gun and fired. Batman leaped out of the way. He dodged every shot of water. "Stay still." Penguin yelled in frustration and fired again. Batman got close enough for the disrupter to work. Penguin took aim again but it didn't fire. "What?" Batman ran over to him and bunched him on his under his chin making the Penguin fly in to the air and he landed in the middle of the room of the lower floor. Batman landed right in front of him. "Why did you kidnap Freeze?" Batman asked in a growl. "I heard that the Joker is dying and that Mr. Freeze had the only cure. And also that you need a cure. And I'm afraid that you won't make it."

Just then the door on the side burst open. Penguin ran up the stairs and a huge ugly beast came in to the room. He had had two chains with boulders at the end of each chain. And you could see the beast's heart in his ribs. And Batman knew instantly that that is the beast's weak spot. The beast swung the boulders over his head and then swing them around the room. Batman dodged the swing. He waited for the beast to tire and just as he was about charge at the beast he notice some vents open and electricity came out and the beast rose back up on to his feet and swung his chain again. Batman took out his explosive gun and used quick fire to destroy the vents. "Stop that!" Penguin said, "They are antics" he added. Once the vents were destroyed Batman charged at the beast who has fallen to his knees and punched him multiple times until the beast fell backwards. "Damn you Batman." Penguin said in anger as batman jumped on to the beast to rip the heart out, but before he could the beast grabbed him and got up and went to the large electrical vent. Batman struggled and managed to escape the grip. The beast swung one boulder at him but he only managed to get the boulder stuck in the big vent. The small vents started to work again. Batman destroyed the vents again while dodging the boulder but he did get hit once or twice. "STOP THAT!" Penguin screamed again as Batman destroyed the large vent but Batman was listening. The beast went down on to his knees again. Batman gave the Beast a good beating until he lost consciousness. Batman managed to pull the heart out.

"You have me to deal with." The Penguin said. Batman raced over to him and knocked the joker off his feet. "Don't hurt me please." The Penguin pleaded. "I can't guarantee that." Batman said with that said he lifted Penguin up and took him back to Mr. Freeze. "Here is the cure." Mr. Freeze said and he handed Batman two vials that blue liquid in them. "Thank you. Have you made more?" Batman asked. "I made enough for the hospitals. I gave it to that Wonder Woman." Freeze replied. "Get out of here. I don't want to see what you are going to do with Penguin." Batman said and left the Museum. He was heading back to Joker's hide out when he heard some crooks say. "I'm glad I'm not in there. Joker has Bane."

Batman changed his direction and dived down towards the crooks. He landed on one of them. "Repeat what you just said." Batman growled. "Joker has Bane. He plans to kill you and drink the cure. That's all I know, don't hurt me." The crook pleaded. Batman punched him and knocked him out and then took out the other crooks. Batman got in to Joker's hide out and instantly came face to face with Bane. "There has been a change of plans." Joker said. It didn't take long for Batman to take down Bane. Batman managed to take the last tube that was pumping Titan in to Bane and Bane threw him through a window before he collapsed. Batman landed on his back but he got out there a live. He heard the Joker yell, "get me that cure." The Joker's followers came running out. Batman barely managed to beat them until they saw the back of their eyelids the poison was taking its toll on the third strongest hero of the Justice League. Batman drank one vile. And just then The Joker came out. He was running towards him. "Give me that vile." Joker screamed. Batman looked at the vile in his hand for a minute and then dropped it. The vile broke and the cure spilled out on to the ground.

"NO!" The Joker screamed and he tried to drink the cure from the ground. But it was no use… The Joker than began to cough uncontrollably. "Your reign of terror is over Joker." Batman said in a whisper. The Joker than stopped coughing and then collapsed on to the ground. Batman checked for a pulse on his neck and wrist. Nothing.

The Joker is dead. Batman picked the Joker's body up and took it to the morgue. "Commissioner Gordon. Meet me in the morgue." Batman said as soon as Gordon answered the phone. "On my way." A few minutes past and Gordon arrived with Green Lantern and Superman right behind him. "Is that?" Gordon asked when he saw the body. "Yes, he drank a liquid called Titan and become stronger but it backfired. We need to burn the body. So no one can find his followers or Harley Quinn can find it." "Come with me." Gordon said and led them to the funeral home and they watched the body of the Joker become nothing but ash.

Batman went straight back to the cave and Barbara leaped in to his arms. "I was so worried about you. Your Batsuit went hay wire. I'm glad you're alright." Batman took her face gently in to his hand and brought her mouth to his. The kiss turned from gentle to passionate to desire. Bruce growled and pulled her tight against him. He then lifter her so her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her all the way to his bedroom. They didn't have sex. The made love. Bruce finally knew what it meant to make love to a woman you deeply care for. He could call it love just yet.

_**Again this chapter isn't exactly the same as the game: Arkham Origins. I changed it a little bit.**_

_**I'm deeply sorry if this chapter is boring.**_

_**Please review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Please read and then review.**_

Batman regrets bringing Batgirl to the Tower. Every man, young and old were either giving her a flirtatious look or they were checking her out. Superman was showing her around while Batman went to get some coffee with Green Lantern. "I'm surprised that you brought Batgirl with you." Green Lantern commented. "I wasn't going to but J'onn called and said that he needed help tracking something and Batgirl is very good with tracking." Batman replied. Just then Green Arrow walked over to the table and sat down. "Hey Batman, is Batgirl in a relationship?" He asked. "Yes, she is." Green Lantern replied as he saw Batman's deadly expression. "Who?" Green Lantern asked. "Dude, stop while before Batman breaks one of your arms for asking about his girl." Green Lantern said. Green Arrow turned to face Batman who was still glaring at him. "Oh, sorry Batman." Green Arrow replied.

Just then Batgirl came in with Superman. "Where have you kept her, Batman? Batgirl is amazing with computers." Superman said. Batman didn't reply he just took a sip of coffee. "Can I get you anything?" Superman asked Batgirl. "Coffee please." Batgirl replied with a smile. "Coming right up." Batgirl sat next to Batman and Green Lantern. "So are you joining the League?" Green Arrow asked. "No, but if the League asks for help I will help." Batgirl replied. "My dad is over protective so I can't be away for too long without him worrying." Batgirl added. "And an over protective boyfriend." Green Arrow added. Batgirl smiled at him while Batman glared at him. "I'm over protective of my boyfriend, Oliver Queen." Batgirl grinned at Green Arrow whose eyes widened. "How?" "She was trained by the Batman of course." Superman said when he came back. "Batman and I are investigators." Batgirl said.

About two and a half weeks later Barbara was in the Daily Planet helping Clark Kent with his computer at work. "Thank you for coming in." Clark said as she worked on fixing his computer, "No worries, Bruce wanted me to give you these for the baby when he or she arrives." Barbara pointed to the bag and an envelope next to her. Clark looked in to the bag and in the bag were bottles, toys. He then opened the envelope and there was a gift card for baby things. "He wanted to give you them to you and Diana personally but he has a meeting at the moment." Barbara said. "Thank him for us." Clark said in pure happiness. "I will. There that should do it." Clark gave her a quick hug and said, "thank you, you are a lifesaver. I don't know how to repay you. You-" Clark stopped speaking because he sensed something… Nothing bad or anything. It came from Barbara… Could she be pregnant? _No, Batman told me that they use protection all the time. Then he told me that it was a personal matter. _Clark thought. He could hear another life, a little heartbeat coming from inside Barbara. It wasn't her heart beat, her heart beat is louder.

"Clark, are you alright?" Barbara asked, waving a hand in his face to get his attention. "Oh sorry. Thank you for your help. Can I give you a lift anywhere?" Clark snapped back to the present. "Is Diana home? Could I drop in to see her?" "Yes, she is. I'm sure she'll like that. Tell her I'll be home for lunch. You are welcome to stay for lunch." "That sounds great, but I have to get back to Gotham. My shift. It will just be a quick hello and back home. I can drop these off now." Barbara said as she picked up the bag and box. "You sure?" Clark asked to make sure. "I'll be fine. See ya."

Barbara made it to the house of Kent and knocked and Diana answered the door after a minute. "Barbara come in and welcome." "Hey Diana, Bruce asked me if I could deliver these gifts to you from him. He would have done it himself but he had a meeting." Barbara said and gave her the bag and the envelope that contained the gift card. "Thank you both so much." Diana gave her a hug. "Our pleasure. Clark said that he will be home for lunch." "Okay, would you like to stay for lunch?" Diana asked. "I wish I could but I got to get back for patrol. But I can stay for a little while until Clark comes home." Barbara said. "Good, I'll go and make some coffee."

Barbara and Diana chattered and laughed until Clark arrived. Both Diana and Clark thanked her one last time before she went back to Gotham. She went back to the Wayne Manor. And saw that Bruce was back from his meeting. He was reading the newspaper. Barbara could see the front page: _**The Joker is no more!**_ Barbara read on. _Commissioner Gordon tells the City that the Joker is dead. Commissioner won't give any details on how the Joker died but he did say that he did witness the Joker's body being taken to the incinerator and he watched the body burn. We can only guess that the Batman had something to do with the Joker's death…_

"Since the Joker's dead, I can move back to my apartment." She said. "Do you want to? I mean are you happy here?" Bruce asked, looking up from the paper. "Yes, I'm happy here. I'm with you." Barbara replied. "Then stay." Bruce simply said. "Alright. I'll stay."

That night while Batgirl was on patrol while Batman was in the Tower. Superman came in, "Where is Batgirl?" Superman asked. "She's doing patrol in Gotham. Why?" Batman replied not looking up from the computer screen. "You need to call her back, let Nightwing take over." Superman said in a panic. "Why?" Batman asked now looking up at the man of Steel. "One she is falling to a trap." Superman said as he pointed to the screen where Batgirl was towards an abandoned where house where there her at least a dozen men with guns.

"Batgirl can take them down easily. She is fine." Batman replied. "Batman, you have to get Nightwing to-" "Kent, I said she can handle them and she can." Batman interrupted him. Superman sighed in frustration and went over to the speaker. "Nightwing can you come to the meeting room please?" Superman said in to the mic. A minute later Nightwing came in. "Yes, Superman?" He asked. "Can you take over Batgirl's patrol and send her back to the Batcave?" Nightwing frowned in confusion and then nodded and left.

"Gotham is none of your business, Kent." Batman practically screamed in Superman's voice. "Listen to me. Barbara might be pregnant. You have to get her out of there." Superman said in defence. "What?" Batman wanted to make sure that he heard his best friend. "She might be pregnant. When she came to the Daily Planet I heard a little heartbeat. It wasn't her heartbeat. I remember hearing the same thing when I knew Diana was pregnant. I could hear the baby long before Diana knew about it." Superman explained.

"Barbara might not be pregnant." Batman said. "Do you want to take that risk?" Superman said. "I mean she might be carrying your child." He added. Batman pressed in to his ear piece. "Barb, listen to me and don't argue with me. I want you to come to the Tower right now. I don't want you in that fight. If you don't come here, I'll come and get you myself." Batman hung up and about five minutes later she was there. "What is going on?" She asked she was more curious then angry. Batman explained what happened between himself and Superman. "You think that I might be pregnant?" She asked Superman…

The next day Barbara woke up with the sudden urge to throw up, and the next few days that followed after that… Bruce got her to take test. They had to wait a minute for the results. And when it came Bruce read and then looked at her and said in a gentle whisper…

"You're nearly three weeks pregnant." Barbara took the results out of his hands and read it. "How is it even possible?" She asked. "We made love the night I came home that night when the Joker poisoned me and Gotham. We both forgot protection that night." Bruce remembered that night. And so did Barbara by the look on her face. "What are we going to do?" She asked, going in to a panic. "Listen to me, firstly you need to calm down. We handle this together one day at a time." Bruce whispered as he pulled her in to his arms and kissed her on her forehead. "How am I going to tell my dad?" Barbara asked. "We are going to tell him together." Bruce replied. "You know, most men would have run off if their girlfriend get pregnant. Especially when they have only been dating a few months." Barbara pointed out. Bruce grinned at her and said, "I'm not like most men." And he leaned down until his lips were only an inch away from hers.

"I noticed." She whispered as she closed the distance between their mouths.

The next day Bruce invited Commissioner Gordon over for dinner. Bruce stood in the mirror trying to figure out how to tell Gordon that he got his daughter pregnant. "Commissioner Gordon is here, sir." Alfred said as he came in after knocking. "Thank you Alfred, I will be right down." Bruce replied. Alfred walked up to him. "Everything will be alright. He might get angry and try and throw you in jail. But he has to get use to the idea his little girl is so little anymore." He said.

As they ate dinner Barbara looked over at Bruce who nodded. Barbara put her fork down and faced her father. "Dad, I have some news to tell you…" She started to say and her father finished the sentence. "You're pregnant." Barbara's eyes widened in surprise. She glanced at Bruce who was just staring at Gordon and then she went back to father. "How did you know?" She asked. "I saw that same glow in your face when your mother was pregnant with you. I should be angry at Bruce for getting you pregnant, but as they say it takes two to tango. And that you're not that little girl with a big crush on Batman…" Bruce grinned at Barbara who flushed with embarrassment. "Daaad!" She whined. "What? He's not here, he didn't hear me." Gordon grinned at his daughter's red face. "And, I'm getting a grandchild a little early than planned." Gordon added. Barbara smiled at him and hugged him.

"So are you two going to get married?" Gordon asked when dessert was brought out by Alfred. "No dad. I mean we've only been together for a few months." "But you're having a baby together." Gordon pointed out. "The baby will be loved. The baby is unexpected and unplanned but the baby will be loved by both parents." Bruce said. "And I will be there for Barbara and the baby." He added. "Just as long as my daughter is happy and healthy as well as my grandchild." Gordon smiled.

Later that night. Bruce woke up from a nightmare. He dreamt that Barbara was kidnapped by the Joker and he stabbed her where the child was resting. But the Joker is dead. It will never happen. Bruce turned and curled himself around Barbara, his chest pressed against her back and rested his hand over her stomach where his child rested. He closed his eyes and imagined a little boy running around the manor, trying to get out of having a bath and when his mother caught him he'd squeal in surprise. Bruce also imagined playing catch with his son. And then his first day of school. Then Bruce imagined his little girl putting on her other's make up, but ended up looking like a clown. He could see himself reading to his daughter a bed time story… _Am I ready to be a father?_ Bruce asked himself. _I wish my father was here to give me advice…_ Bruce thought to himself. _I know, I'll ask Alfred for advice. He has raised me since my parents were killed…_

After a while Bruce fell asleep, with the image of a girl and a boy playing together in the den, laughing and giggling. Bruce grinned and pulled Barbara tighter against his chest.

_**I know that Bruce and Barbara have only just gotten together but I had this idea in my head since I first thought of the story. And Barbara does admit as much…**_

_**Please R&R**_


	9. Chapter 9

Batman glided through the buildings of Gotham City. "Bruce, I heard on the police radio that Killer Croc has come back. And he is not that far from you." Barbara said. Batman looked around and he saw Killer Croc running down the street chasing a woman who Batman recognized as Vicki Vale. He let Killer trap her in the alley before he landed on the ground behind Killer Croc.

"Come to save a damsel in distress?" Killer Croc tormented him. "Batman, I called the police they should be here any minute." Barbara said in his ear. "Good, that will give me time to subdue him." Batman said. "Who are you talking to?" Vicki asked. "Batgirl." Batman replied and then he used his cape to confuse Killer Croc so he would lose his balance. Batman did that a few times and came close to his jaws. It didn't take long for Batman to have Killer Croc laying face down in the pavement. "Batman, where is Batgirl? No one has seen her more nearly a month? Is she dead or… unless she's pregnant." Batman stared at her and then used the grapple to leap on to the building and in to the night.

The next day Bruce came in to the kitchen. "Good morning sir, Miss Gordon still asleep?" Alfred said as he poured coffee in to two hot mugs. "Morning Alfred, yes, she is still asleep, she spent most of the night throwing up. I don't think it should be called morning sickness." Bruce replied. "I remember your mother having a rough pregnancy with you. She threw up in the afternoons. But she always said that you were worth it. And she would still say that now if she saw you today…" Bruce grinned at the mention at his mother. "Alfred?" Bruce whispered after a minute of silence. "Yes, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he took out a fry pan. "What was my father's reaction when he found out that mother was pregnant with me?"

"Well, since he was a doctor he found out first and he was delighted when he told your mother. They were so excited. For nine months your father kept a close eye on your mother. He was extremely protective of your mother. Just like you are with Barbara." Alfred replied. "Alfred, I'm worried that I won't be a good father…" Bruce said. "It will all kick in once the baby has arrived." Alfred replies and pats Bruce's shoulder. Just then Barbara came in with Dick right behind her. Barbara was annoyed about something. "Master Grayson, how are you?" Alfred asked excitedly when he saw Dick who gave him a quick hug. "I'm good, thank you Alfred." "Breakfast?" Alfred asked as he got some eggs and bacon out of the fridge. "Thank you, Alfred." Dick said as he sat down next do Bruce. "Have a look at this." Dick placed the newspaper down and saw the Headlines…

_Is Batman about to be a father? Is Batgirl Pregnant?_

So that's why Barbara looked annoyed. Bruce stood up and went over to Barbara and kissed her on the head and whispered, I'll sort it out." And then he went in to the cave. He put on the Batman suit on and went to Commissioner Gordon's office. "What are you doing out in the daylight?" Gordon asked. "I have a request. Vicki Vale wrote an article about Batgirl being pregnant." "Yes, I read it. Is it true?" Gordon asked. "Yes it is. She just found out-" Batman was cut off by Barbara's voice. "I want to tell him about Batgirl." Barbara said. Batman pressed a finger to his ear. "Are you sure?" He asked. "I'm sure. It will be easy to tell him in the future." Barbara replied. "Alright, I understand." Batman turned back to Commissioner Gordon. "I need you to come with me. There is something I need to tell you." "Where?" "Batcave." Batman said and requested the Batmobile. And when he heard the car stop outside the building he led Gordon out. "Jenkins, I'll be back in an hour or two." Gordon said to a uniformed officer. "R-r-right sir." The officer stuttered. Batman drove through the city and he gave Gordon a blind fold. "I don't want you to see where the cave is." Gordon put on the blind fold. They arrived at the cave. Barbara was in her Batgirl suit except without the mask. Batman took the blind fold off of the Commissioner. James Gordon stared at his daughter in complete shock. "Dad, before you start yelling at me, hear me out." Barbara said and Gordon nodded. Barbara sat down with her father and explained.

"But mainly it's to watch over you. I couldn't stand waiting at home for a phone call to say that you are in hospital or I need to identify you in the morgue." Barbara finished. Gordon smiled at her and hugged her. "Thank you for telling me. Do you know who Batman is?" Gordon asked. Batman stepped forward and removed his mask. Gordon just stared at him in shock. "Please don't tell anyone." Barbara pleaded with her father. "Bruce Wayne is Batman." Gordon stated the obvious. Bruce nodded. "Of course I won't tell anyone." Barbara and Bruce relaxed. "You're not letting her fight while she is pregnant are you?" Gordon glared at Bruce. "No, Barbara has been helping me by tracking and finding information." Bruce said. "Dad, if criminals find out that Batgirl is pregnant, they could come after me. And they could use us against Batman…" Gordon stared at Batman and asked, do you have a video recorder?" "Give me a second." Bruce said and went over to the computer and pressed a few buttons. "This will connect you to live TV. As soon as the green light comes on you can speak."

The green light went on and Gordon started to speak. "This Commissioner James Gordon, I apologise for interrupting your program but I have something to say about the Batgirl article in this morning's paper… Vicki Vale's article said that is Batman going to be a father? Is Batgirl pregnant? Let me tell you that Batgirl is not pregnant. How do I that? I know because I asked Batman and he said that he has too many enemies. And then he just left. Batman has helped me on some cases and he has saved my life and my daughter's. And I believe him. And if Batman did become a father the child would be in danger twenty four hours a day because of who the father and mother is. Think about it. And don't always believe what you read in the gossip columns of the newspapers and magazines. This is Commissioner James Gordon." Bruce hit the off button.

Barbara hugged her dad. "Thank you dad." Gordon hugged her back. "Anytime baby girl. By the way, who is Nightwing?" Gordon asked. "Richard Grayson." Bruce replied. "Ah, that makes sense. Does Alfred know?" Speak of the devil, Alfred came down with hot coffee. "He knows." Barbara replied. Gordon kissed his daughter on the head and Batman placed the blind fold back on and drove him back to the police station.

The city believed Gordon and the rumour of Batman becoming a father was forgotten. But news got out that Bruce Wayne was about to be a father and this time Bruce and Barbara didn't mind this rumour. Bruce confirmed it during an interview. "I'm going to be a father." The lady who was interviewing Bruce squealed in delight. "Oh my goodness, congratulations. Who is the mother?" "Barbara Gordon, Commissioner Gordon's daughter. I know it's a bit sudden and it was unplanned but the baby is wanted and we will make sure that the baby is happy and healthy." Bruce replied. "How did Commissioner Gordon react when you told him?" "He threatened to throw my ass in jail if I hurt Barb. But he said he is happy for us." Bruce replied with a laugh. "What is Miss Gordon going to do about UNI?" "She is doing her classes on webcam and online."

"Do you know if the baby is a girl or a boy?" "Barbara and I don't want to know. That frustrated her father because he wants to know if he getting a grandson." The reporter laughed along with Bruce. "And what are you hoping for?" The reporter asked. "I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. Just as long as it is a healthy baby." "I think that the baby is a boy, it will be has handsome as you when he grows up. He will have the same hair and eyes." Bruce smiled and said, "Why thank you ma'am. If the baby is a girl, she will look just like her mother. We want to be surprised."

Just then Commissioner came in. "Ah Commissioner Gordon, come and join us." Bruce said when he spotted him. "Commissioner, do you have anything to say?" The reporter asked. "Only this. If anyone including reporters go anywhere near Bruce or Barbara I will take their cameras and arrest them for stalking. Bruce and Barbara will come to you when they are ready." Commissioner warned. "Thank you Commissioner, Bruce."

The media and ordinary people left Barbara alone when she met up with Dinah and Oliver Queen for lunch and Diana. "You know what. You two should have a baby shower at the same time." Dinah suggested. "I'm not having a baby shower." Barbara replied. "Neither am I." Diana said. "Why not?" Oliver asked. "Too much hassle." Barbara and Diana said at the same time. Soon the discussion went to baby names. Oliver was happy to watch the ladies chat about names. He even came up with some names.

_**I'm deeply sorry if this chapter is too short or too boring.**_

_**Do you think the baby is a girl or a boy?**_

_**You won't find out until chapter 11 because I don't know if the baby should be a boy so he can take over his father as Batman. Or should it be a girl, so she can take over as Batgirl?**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Please review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Dad, I'm not made of glass I won't break. I get this from Bruce at home." Barbara protested when she walked in to the lounge room of her father's apartment. "That's my grandchild you're carrying there." The expecting grandfather said. "Bruce said something similar to that. He said you are carrying my child. You can never be too careful." Barbara said as she sat down. She was seven months pregnant and with just under two months to go everyone was keeping an eye on her.

"So are you going to tell me if it's a girl or a boy?" James asked. "No. You'll have to find out the gender on the due date like everyone else who has been asking." Barbara replied. "Have you picked the godparents yet?" James asked as he made coffee. "The baby is going to have two godfathers and two godmothers. Alfred, Clark Kent who is Bruce's best friend, then there is Diana Clark's wife. And there is Selene, from my high school, she is back in town." "I like her, she always finds ways to make me laugh." James said. Just then the phone rang. "Gordon speaking." James answered the phone. James listened to the speaker on the other end. "I'm on my way." James hung up and turned to Barbara, "I'm sorry but, there has been a break in at the museum…" Barbara smiled at her father. "Go get them. James smiled and kissed her on top of her head and left. Once he was gone Barbara called Bruce. "Are you alright?" Bruce answered. "I'm fine, the baby is fine. Dad just got a phone call, there has been a break in at the museum." Barbara said. "Don't be such a worry wart." She added. "I'm leaving now." Bruce hung up.

Barbara was making dinner for her father for when he got home when Batman came in. He went over to her and bent down and kissed her belly where their child rests and then he stood up straight and then kissed her and he was off. Barbara finished making the dinner and left a note. And went home. She went straight to the Bat computer and hacked in to the security footage. "They are just a bunch of kids doing a dare." Batman said. "Figures." Barbara sighed. "Scare them a little." She suggested. "All you have to do is appear right in front of them and say don't do that again. And they will wet their pants." Barbara joked and Batman gave a little chuckle so only she could hear. Batman landed in the middle of the circle of teenagers and jumped back in fright. "Damn, it's Batman." One teen stated the obvious. "Don't let me see you lot again. Go on, get out of here." Batman growled and the kids ran for the door as fast as they can. "Damn, where did he come from? I nearly wet my pants." Another teenager said as he ran off. Batman met Gordon outside the museum. "It was just a bunch of teenagers on a dare." Batman said. "I saw them running off. I assumed that you scared them to death." Gordon said with a chuckle. "I don't think that they will be doing anymore dares again." He added.

Bruce went home and found Barbara already in bed and asleep. He changed in to a pair of tracksuit pants and a singlet and curled up against her back and rested his hand on their child. The next day Batman went to a meeting at the Tower. Everyone in the League was there except Flash. "How is Barbara?" Clark asked as they waited. "Good, she has gone shopping for baby clothes today with her friend Selene." Batman replied. "The playboy settling down who would of thought it." Clark joked. Batman looked around and he noticed that Wonder Woman wasn't there. "Where's Diana?" He asked but before Superman could reply Flash came running in to the meeting room. Clark grinned and replied, "I asked her to track Wally down. And by the look on his face he won't be late for another meeting." "Man, don't get an Amazon pregnant…" Wally said as he sat down. "It's your fault that you are late." Batman growled. "How are Barbara's mood swings?" Wally asked. "She doesn't have any. Nor food craving." Batman replied.

After the meeting Clark and Diana went home with Bruce to see Barbara. Barbara showed them what she got and it was all blue. "Bruce and I wanted to know if it's a girl or a boy so we went to the hospital and we found out that we a having a boy. I want to surprise my dad. He wants a grandson." Barbara said. "What if you were having a girl?" Diana asked. "My dad said he would like a grandson, but a granddaughter like her mother would be wonderful as well." Barbara replied. "And Thomas and Martha Wayne would be happy with either." Alfred said as he came in with coffee and cake that Barbara brought home. "What names have you decided?" Diana asked. "Well, we came up with an idea that if the baby is a boy Bruce will name the baby." Barbara said. "What about you?" Barbara asked Diana. "Clark likes the name Martha after Bruce's mother. That's if he doesn't mind…" Diana replied. "No, I don't mind. Buy why after my mother?" Bruce asked. "Because of what she has done for charity, not just her but your father as well." Clark said with a smile. The five of them chatted for a while and it was almost dinner time when Clark and Diana left.

Bruce was sitting at the kitchen table trying to figure out a name for his son. "How about this sir, you write a list of ten names and I write a list of ten names and if one of them is the same that will be the name? And for the middle name you write five and I will write five." Alfred said as he sat down with two note pads. "Good idea."

_**Bruce's list:**_

_John_

_Sam_

_Laurence_

_Nickolas_

_Joseph_

_Joshua_

_Eli_

_William_

_Tony_

_Mathew_

_**Alfred's list**_

_Terrence_

_Maxwell_

_Stewart_

_Kevin_

_Benjamin_

_Alex_

_Daniel_

_Jake_

_Eli_

_Zachary_

Bruce put down his list and so did Alfred and they exchanged note pads. "Eli it is. I like that name." Bruce said with a slight smile. "I like Joseph." Alfred said. "Eli Joseph" Bruce tried it on his tongue. "Eli Joseph Wayne… I like it." Barbara's voice said in Bruce's ear. Bruce grinned up at her, "You are getting very good at sneaking up on people." He said as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Alfred couldn't remember the last time that Bruce was this happy or smile as much as he is now.

Barbara was doing her one of her classes online when Bruce came in to the kitchen one afternoon. She was sending an essay to one of her professors. "Did you get it sir?" She asked, "Yes, I did thank you. I hope- Oh god, is Bruce Wayne behind you?" Barbara looked around and saw Bruce leaning against the kitchen bench. "Yes, it is." Barbara said as she to face the computer screen. Bruce raised his coffee cup and gave a little grin. Her Professor nearly fainted. "I've got to go, Professor. I'll talk to tomorrow." Barbara said, "See you then." The Professor wasn't looking at her but at Bruce. Barbara shook her head as she closed her laptop. "Is he the teacher I should be worried about?" Bruce asked. "Now you should. That man is gay. I have to be worried. If he meets you he will be all over you. You and Batman." Barbara replied. "Hmm." Bruce went over to her and kissed her on the head and then down her neck.

"You have nothing to worry about." He whispered against her skin. "What about the women?" Barbara asked. "What women? There is only you in my life." He whispered. "What about you? Any other men in your life that fancies you?" He asked. "Nope, only you." She replied.

"Good."

_**There is Chapter 10.**_

_**I changed my mind about not finding out the gender of the baby until chapter 11. The birth is going to be in the next chapter and at the worst possible time...**_

_**I'm sorry if it's too short.**_

_**Please review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**Supergirl comes to town…**_

_**Please review.**_

Batman met Gordon on the Rooftop of GCPD. "How is Barbara?" Gordon asked. "She is good. Eli should be arriving any day now. I want to go back before he comes." Batman replied. "I will get straight to the point. There is to be a few illegal drop off of large cargos. Two of them are fakes and only one is real. I have two teams already but I don't have enough officers to check out the third." Gordon said.

"I'll check out the third. Where is it?" Batman asked. Gordon gave him the location. "Barbara, can you check the video surveillance?" Batman asked. "On it." Barbara's voice replied. Some about her tone was off. "Barb, are you alright?" "I'm having contractions, but it's too early." Barbara said. "WHAT?" Batman screamed, making Gordon jumped. "Gotcha. I'm only joking. I just love hearing you squirm." Barbara replied in a teasing voice. "You will pay for that." Batman growled.

Gordon chuckled. "Did she trick you?" He asked. Batman growled again. "She got me the other day." Gordon said.

Alfred could help but chuckle at Barbara's little joke. She made Batman's heart rate increase when she told him that she was having contractions. "Are you laughing Alfred?" Bruce growled. "She got you sir." Alfred replied. Batman growled again. "Bruce, remember that you are expecting not Batman." Barbara said and the only reply was a grunt. Just then the camera surveillance came up for all the ports. "Go west, Batman. Tell dad. North and South ports are empty." Barbara said.

Batman repeated what Barbara told him to Gordon and he nodded, "Attention all officers, go to the west port. Let Batman do his thing." He said in to the radio. Batman went to the West port. He watched people unload weapons and drugs from the large ship. "Hurry it up. I don't want Batman to-" As soon as Penguin said his name, Batman jumped from the large shipping container and landed right in front of Penguin. "Damn it, get him boys." Penguin screamed and ran off. Some of his follows said, "I'm outta here." And ran off. Others took up a fighting stance. But it didn't take Batman to have them on the ground groaning and moaning in pain. Then Batman raced after the Penguin.

Barbara watched Batman take down the Penguin's goons and then saw him race after the Penguin. Just then Barbara felt something wet run down her legs and then felt a stabbing pain in her stomach. "Alfred." Barbara turned to Alfred who caught the tone in her voice. "It's time?" He had to make sure. "It's time." She confirmed. "Batman, you need to come back as soon as possible, if you want to deliver your son." Alfred said in a frantic voice. "WHAT? Please tell me that she is just trying to trick me…" Batman said. "No she's not." Alfred said. "I'm on my way." Batman said and was about to turn around when Barbara's voice said, "You go after the Penguin, you hear me?" Barbara ordered him. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Have you told your father?" "I'm on it." Alfred said and called Gordon who rushed over and came in to the cave.

Gordon laid his daughter on the mattress that Alfred placed in the cave. "Where's Bruce?" He asked Alfred. "Going after the Penguin. He was about to come back but Barbara told him to stop the Penguin." Alfred replied.

Batman faster than he ever did. He wanted to catch his son as soon as he enters the world. Barbara wanted to have the baby in the cave, she didn't say why. Batman trapped Penguin an alley. "Give up Penguin. I don't have time for this." Batman growled. "Bruce, Gordon sent some officers in your location." Alfred's voice said. "Got it." Batman replied and charged at the Penguin. There was nothing stopping Bruce for being there when his son comes in to the world. Batman took the Penguin down easily and left as soon as he saw the officers arrive and put him in the police van.

Batman sped back to the cave where Barbara was panting and groaning. "Did you get him?" She asked when he came in to view. He tore of his mask and went over to her and gave her a kiss and then got in to position. "Okay Barb, push." Barbara took her father's hand and pushed…

A few minutes later…

"Okay, one more push honey." Bruce encouraged Barbara and she did and then a cry came a minute later. Bruce wrapped Eli in a blue blanket and stared at the new life. Gordon saw the new father smile in joy. It was strange to see Batman being gentle to a human being. Bruce handed Eli over to his mother while Bruce cut the umbilical cord. Alfred kissed Barbara gently on the head and checked her vital signs and then looked at Gordon and smiled, "she is fine." Bruce took Eli and cleaned him in the warm water and then passed him to his grandfather. "He is so small." Gordon whispered. "Seven pounds." Bruce said as he got a cool cloth and whipped the sweat away from Barbara's face. Gordon went to tell his office that he has a grandson. They offered to take him out for a drink. "Go dad, I'll be alright." Barbara said when her father returned. "You sure?" He asked. Barbara smiled and nodded. "Just one then." Gordon said in to the phone. And once he was gone Bruce cleaned Barbara. "Alfred, can you burn the mattress when Alfred can move?" Bruce asked. "Yes sir. I've put the cot in your bedroom." Alfred replied. Bruce smiled at his butler and most trusted friend. "Do you want to hold him?" Barbara asked. Alfred carefully took Eli in to his arms. Just then Clark and Diana came in. "Clark heard Eli's cry." Diana explained when Alfred asked how they knew that Eli was born. "Superman can hear everything." Bruce told Alfred who placed Eli in Diana's arms. "Where's Martha?" Bruce asked. "With my mother. We just came to see how mother and baby are doing." Clark and Diana held Eli for a moment and after they were told that both mother and baby were healthy they went back to their baby.

When Barbara was able to move Bruce, who had changed out of the Bat armour, carried up to their bedroom and laid her on the bed and pulled the covers her while Alfred held Eli and left the new happy family to themselves. Barbara fed Eli and then held him to her so his head rested against her shoulder and patted his back. Once Bruce heard the burp he took Eli and whispered to Barbara, "Get some rest." Barbara smiled and closed her eyes. Bruce took his son down stairs to the kitchen and Alfred made him a coffee. Just then a buzz came through. "Yes?" Alfred answered. "It is John Stewart and J'onn." Alfred looked over at Bruce and asked a silent question and Bruce nodded. Alfred went to open the door. John and J'onn, who was in a disguise came in with a smile. J'onn changed back. "How is Barbara?" He asked. "She's fine, she's sleeping at the moment." Bruce replied. "Is this little Eli?" John asked as Alfred gave him and J'onn a coffee. "Yes. Seven pounds." Bruce replied. "He is perfect." John said. Bruce didn't let John or J'onn hold Eli because Eli was sleeping soundly. "Was it an easy birth?" J'onn asked. "Yes, he is a small baby." Bruce smiled in to his son's head. J'onn lifted his hand and whispered, "Do you mind if I touch his head and see if there is everything is well?" "Go ahead."

J'onn gently placed his hand gently on the infant's head and closed his eyes for a moment and after a minute a smile spread over his face. "What is it?" Bruce asked. "He loves his father very much. And his mother. There will be a special bond between you and Miss Gordon and your son." J'onn replied when he dropped his hand from Eli's head. "You can feel that from a simple touch?" John asked. "Yes." J'onn said. J'onn, John and Bruce and Alfred talked in a quite whisper for a while and when they got a call from Superman they left. Bruce said good night to Alfred and went back up to his room and placed Eli in his cot and went to bed.

The next day Gordon came over and took his daughter and grandson to the hospital for an official check over while Batman went to Arkham Asylum to question the Penguin's goons. He got the answers he wanted of course. The shipment was Penguin's new inventions on weapons and drugs. When Bruce got home Barbara and Eli were home. Bruce went over to them and kissed them gently on their heads. He smiled in to Barbara's hair. And then he sat down and Barbara saw that he was exhausted. "Go and get some rest. I'll wake you if there is anything happens." Bruce was about refuse when Barbara added, "you are not going to miss anything. I just want some alone time with Eli." "Alright." Bruce stood up and kissed her cheek and left. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Bruce, wake up. You have been called to the Watch Tower." Barbara shook him a wake. Bruce got up and went down to the cave, changed in to the Batsuit and then was beamed to the Watch Tower. He went to the meeting room. "What is it?" He asked Wonder Woman. "And where is Superman?" Flash asked. "Superboy left New York. It has been reported that a space ship has landed right near the Statue of Liberty. Batman, can you go and meet them. Superman saw it fly in to the water." Wonder Woman said. "What is Superman doing in New York?" Flash asked. "He was following up on something. Superman said it looked similar to the ship he was in when he landed on earth." Wonder Woman replied. "I'm leaving now." Batman said. "This must not leave this room. Understand?" Wonder Woman glared at Flash who nodded.

Batman went back to the Batcave and took the jet to New York. He dived in to the ocean and Aquaman was there with Superman who was holding a girl in his arms, and Superboy was right next to him. Batman opened the back and Superman swam in with Superboy right behind him. "Thanks Bruce." Superman said when they reached the cockpit. Superman held up a thumb to Aquaman who did the same and swam off. "Head for the Fortress of Solitude." Superman said as he sat down. "Who is she?" Batman asked. "My cousin, Kora Zor-El." "I thought that you were the last of your people…" Batman said. "So did I." Superman replied.

Batman ran some tests on her while she was a sleep. He was done when she woke up. She saw Clark and flew in to his arms. Clark introduced Kora to Conner. Batman left the Super family and went home. When he got home he changed out of the Bat armour and went in to the kitchen and saw Alfred hold Eli while stirring something in a pot. "Do you want me to take Eli?" Bruce asked. "We are just fine, aren't we little Master?" Alfred cooed at Eli. "Where's Barbara?" Bruce asked. "Doing her UNI classes in the library." Alfred replied. "What are you cooking?" "I'm cooking some mince and then I'm going to make a mince pie with veggies." Alfred replied. "What happened?" Alfred asked. "Superman and Superboy found a cousin. Kora Zor-El. She said that she was looking all over for Superman but she was attacked and landed in the Ocean of New York." Bruce went on about what happened.

A month later Superman wasn't happy when Batman arrived with Eli in his arms. Everyone awed at the sight of Eli. "What's wrong?" Batman asked as Superman held out his arms for his godson. "Wonder Woman took Kora to the Amazons to train." Superman replied. "I think it's a good idea. I mean she might figure out how to control her abilities." Batman said as he sat down. "Wonder Woman wouldn't tell us how she's doing or what she what she's doing." "It's so that you or Kora don't get distracted in your work." Batman replied. Superman looked up at him and said, "You have the answers for everything." Batman ignored the comment and said, "I'm sure Diana will tell you if something is wrong." Superman nodded "Your right." He said.

Later that day Bruce went back to the cave and saw Barbara at the computer. "What is it?" He asked. "Bank robbery. Nightwing was nearby so I asked him to handle it." Barbara explained as Bruce sat down next to her. "How is Kora?" Barbara asked. "She is with the Amazons training." Bruce replied went on to explain his conversation he had with Clark. "I bet Clark isn't too happy, or Conner." Barbara said. "No, but I think that it is for the best. Both Clark and Conner will see that when she returns. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't be happy if they took you." Bruce said. "I was trained by the best. And the third strongest hero in the Justice League." Barbara said.

"I'm the third strongest?" Bruce asked. "Yes, I did a run through the files with J'onn a while back and it showed that you are the strongest member of the Justice League after Superman and Wonder Woman. J'onn is forth and then Aquaman is fifth then the Flash." Barbara replied.

Just then a call came through. "Batman, do want to see Supergirl's progress?" Wonder Woman's voice asked. "I'm on my way." Batman said and he kissed Barbara and Eli on the head and left. He reached the Island with Wonder Woman and Superman and Superboy and they saw Kora training. She had a javelin in one hand and a shield in another. She blocked every attack her opponent threw at her. "Superman will have to teach her how to control her powers." Batman whispered. "It is enough for today." Diana called out. "Kora." Superman and Superboy raced over their cousin. They tackled her. She caught them and laughing.

When her cousins let her go she went over to Batman and hugged him too. Batman patted her on her head and just as she pulled away there was a loud bang and when the smoke cleared something stood there. "Darkseid" Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman said at the same time. And they bolted over to knock him down. Superboy leaped in to the air and landed on Darkseid's shoulders. Superboy kept on punching Darkseid's cheeks with both fists. And Kora was punching and kicking his ankles. Just as Darkseid raised his arms to grab Supergirl Batman used the Batclaw (grapple) to grab and an arm and Superman grabbed the other. "Superboy get off him." Wonder Woman said, knowing full well that Superboy could hear him. "J'onn, we might need reinforcements." Wonder Woman said in to her ear piece when she realised that Darkseid wasn't going down. "I am on my way." J'onn replied.

Batgirl was in the cave with Eli in her lap and they were at the Batcomputer when J'onn came in. "J'onn, what is it?" Barbara asked when she noticed him. Eli reached out for the Alien from Mars. "Wonder Woman requested for help. Darkseid appeared on Themyscira." J'onn said as he took Eli in his arms for a brief hug and then gave him to Alfred. "Give me a minute." Barbara said and she changed in to her Batgirl suit, kissed Eli quickly on the forehead and went over to J'onn who picked her up and flew out of the cave. "Be careful Miss Gordon." Alfred called out. On the way to Themyscira they picked up Wally and Green Lantern. "Batman, we are on our way, is everyone alright?" Batgirl said in to her ear piece. "We are all fine at the moment." Batman replied. Just then Nightwing was in the jet he was flying right next to them. "Need some help?" He asked. "Keep Gotham safe." Batgirl replied. "We will call you if things get worse." She added. "Keep me informed." Nightwing said. "I will."

They made it to the Island and Batgirl raced over to help Supergirl. "Another Bat?" Darkseid growled and he swung an arm took Wonder Woman and Superman with it. They landed in the ocean. "I'm Batgirl." Batgirl introduced himself to Kora who smiled and said, "I'm Kora Zor-El, Superman's cousin. And Superboy's." Batgirl caught Batman's eye and held up her grapple gun and Batman nodded. Batman realised Darkseid's arm and aimed the Batclaw at his ankles. Batgirl did the same and fired. The claws connected together and Batman and Batgirl pull so Darkseid fell face first in to the ground. Darkseid turned his head in Supergirl's direction. "Why don't you come and join me?" He asked. Kora crunched up her face and said, "Thanks but no thanks" and kicked him in the nose. "Fine, I'll just have to take you by force." Darkseid started to struggle out of the joined Batclaws hold on his ankles. "Oh no you don't big guy." Flash said and grabbed some long chains and quickly tied him up and Green Lantern lifted him up by trapping him in a green ball.

"We will take him back." Green Lantern said and he, J'onn and the Flash went back to the Watch Tower. Batgirl noticed that Batman's suit was ripped in some places. "You need a better suit. One that doesn't rip." She commented and then looked around and saw that some of the Amazons were down. "Are they alright?" She asked Wonder Woman. "They will be fine. Sisters, help our fallen comrades." Diana ordered. Her sisters helped the fallen sit up. "Do you need help?" Superman asked his wife. Diana smiled at him and replied, "We will be fine. I'll be back soon." Diana wants to go back and snuggle with her little girl. Superman gave her a kiss and then he wrapped an arm around Superboy and Kora also wrapped an arm around him on his left. Batgirl and Batman watched them go. Just then Diana's mother Hippolyta came up to them. "You are a good fighter." She said to Batgirl. "I was taught by the best." Batgirl replied grinning at Batman who gave her a small grin. "Would you consider coming here to live and train?" Queen Hippolyta asked. "Thank you for your generous offer, but I'd have to decline." Batgirl replied. "May I ask why?"

"I have a son at home." Batgirl replied and just then Green Lantern came back to take them back to Gotham and Eli. Eli was a asleep when they got home. Barbara and Bruce snuck in to their bedroom and had a little sleep.

_**I know Supergirl came before Superboy in the comics. I thought I might change it around.**_

_**Damian Wayne will appear in the next chapter… And his mother… **_

_**Please review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here is Chapter 12.**_

_**Damian Wayne appears in this chapter, along with his mother. How is Barbara going to react to Damian and how will Damian react to his half-brother?**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

"Somebody help me get him in to the Lazarus Pit!" Damian screamed as he tried to carry his grandfather to the Lazarus Pit. "Damian, it's too late. We have to go, you are in danger." Talia grabbed her son's wrist and dragged him way from his grandfather and the league of assassins.

"Where are we going?" Damian asked. "We are going to Gotham to meet your father. He is the only person who can protect you." Talia replied.

_**Back in Gotham City…**_

Bruce woke up the next morning before Barbara and went to Eli's room and saw Eli just laying there on his back. Eli smiled and made a happy sound when he saw his father standing over him with a big smile. "Do you want to get up little one?" Bruce asked. Eli squealed as if his father said something funny. Bruce lifted him and noticed that Eli had a wet nappy.

"Why didn't you cry? Bruce asked Eli but all he got was a little giggle. Bruce placed Eli on the change table and took off the dirty nappy and cleaned Eli and replaced the nappy and then put a little batman pyjamas that Barbara made him. It is also bullet proof. "You know Eli, your mother is one smart woman." Bruce as he held Eli to his chest. "That's funny, because I said to him the same thing about his dad." Barbara's voice came from the doorway. Bruce turned and grinned, "You are getting really good on sneaking up on people." He commented. Barbara grinned and took Eli in her arms and led the way down the stairs.

Alfred was in the kitchen reading the newspaper. "Morning Alfred." Bruce and Barbara said at the same time. "Morning Master Bruce, Miss Barbara. Read the newspaper, page three." Alfred said handing Bruce the newspaper. Bruce turned to page three and read the article.

_BIG NEWS! BATMAN AND BATGIRL ARE PARENTS! _

Bruce gave the newspaper to Barbara and she glared at the newspaper. Bruce got up and went down to the cave and changed in to the Batsuit. He hacked in to the television systems and sat down. "If any one comes anywhere near my son I will make sure you have nightmares for the rest of your lives. And Batgirl will brake more than a few bones." Batman growled in a deadly tone. And Batgirl appeared right behind him and glared in to the screen.

The people of Gotham gulped in fright…

Batman walked through the hallway of the Watch Tower, "Hey Batman, where is Batman Junior?" Flash asked as he stopped at Batman's side. "ELI is at home with his mother." Batman replied. "Batgirl?" Flash asked, "Batgirl is just fine." Batman replied. "When will Batgirl be back? I miss my sparring partner." Flash said. "You miss having a girl whipping your butt from here to Kingdom Come." Superman's voice came from behind them. "She was trained by Batman." Superman added. "She knew Judo and Karate. Brown belt in Judo and a black belt in Karate." Batman said as he entered the cafeteria. "How is Martha?" Batman asked Superman. "She is doing very well. Thank you." "Why don't you, Diana and Martha come over for dinner?" Bruce asked Superman. "That would be good thank you." Superman replied. "Darn, I have I have a date tonight." Flash said with sadness. "Good because you are not coming." Batman replied as he made a cup of coffee. "Aww, don't be cruel Bats." Flash grumbled. "Next time." Batman replied as he left to relieve J'onn of his shift.

At four John relieved Batman went home and told Alfred and Barbara that Clark, Diana and Martha are coming for dinner around seven pm and then went on patrol. "Bruce, Killer Croc has escaped and was seen heading towards old Gotham." Barbara said in his ear piece. "Got it." Batman replied and headed for old Gotham. "He's in the science lab. The security cameras caught him on the second floor." Barbara reported. "The security cameras still working?" Batman asked. "After a few key strokes..." Barbara replied. "That's my Batgirl." Batman whispered in his flirtatious voice. Just then Batman heard a crash in lab 3 where they kept the samples.

Batman watched Killer Croc go through the cold storage. "Killer Croc." Batman growled as he crept up behind him. He noticed the tail. "That's new." He commented. "Like it?" Killer Croc grinned and then swung his tail around, trying to knock Batman to his feet but he fail, Batman jumped on to a desk and then jumped on to Killer Croc's back. Killer Croc tried to grab his legs to pull him off his back. Batman tried to put him to sleep but Killer Croc managed to grab his leg and pull him off and threw him in to a bookcase. Batman regained conscious after a minute and saw Killer Croc running towards him Batman rolled away just in time.

Batman swung his cape over Killer Croc's head confusing him, and it gave Batman the opportunity to attack. Batman threw some pretty hard punches in Killer Croc's face and stomach. Killer Croc got his senses back and flung his tail at Batman and knocked the Dark Knight off his feet. Killer Croc pulled him up and opened his mouth up wide and leaned in to tear Batman's face off. But Batman grabbed Killer Croc by the side of his head and tried to push the ugly face away. Just then Batman heard a silencer go off and Killer Croc's eyes widened and then closed and he fell on top of Batman. Batman managed to pry himself from the Croc man and he checked for a pulse. "It's only a sleeping dart." A familiar voice said from the darkness. "Talia, what are you doing here?" Batman asked in his usual scratched voice. "My beloved, how wonderful to see you again." Talia said as she came out of the darkness and pressed against his chest. "Do not make me repeat myself." Batman growled as he gently pushed her away. "I came all this way to see you, and not so much as a how do you do?" Talia replied. "I heard that you are a father…" She added. Batman didn't reply but he did glare at his former lover. "What are you doing here?" He asked for the final time. "I thought we could go back to my hotel room and have some fun." Talia said. "Not interested." Batman was about to leave when she stopped him.

"It's important. I need to tell you something… Please." Talia pleaded.

Batman knew that Ra al Gaul's daughter never begs so whatever it is must be important. "Fine." He sighed. "Bruce, be careful." Barbara whispered. "I won't be long." Batman replied. Batman followed Talia to her hotel room. "What is it that you need to tell me?" Batman asked. "All in good time, beloved. Drink?" Talia replied. "No, thank you. The last time you offered me a drink you drugged me and seduced me." Batman said. "But it was still a wonderful night wasn't it?" Talia pressed herself against his hard chest. "Some parts." He said as he pushed her away. "Why do you keep pushing me away, Beloved?" Talia asked. "Because I'm not single anymore." Batman replied, it sounded funny coming from him, Batman admitted to himself. "Oh, so she is not just a one night stand and ended up pregnant?" Talia asked. "No." Batman was getting angry… He felt that she was insulting Barbara. "Who is she?" Talia asked. "Just tell me what you want so I can go home." Batman said in a voice that means don't mess with me anymore, I'm not in a good mood. "Come on out, Damian." Talia walked over to the red curtains and a young boy with black hair and blue eyes came out, he looked to be about ten or so. "Damian, this is Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman, Bruce, this is your son." Talia introduced.

Bruce aka Batman stared at Damian then at Talia then back at Damian who had no expression at all. "My son…" He whispered. "Yes. I have not been with another man since you, Beloved." Talia admitted. "Why are you telling me this now?" Batman asked. "Because he is in danger… And you are the only person who can protect him." "Mother, I don't need protection." Damian objected. "Your father can train you to be the best." Talia told him. "Why is he in danger?" Batman interrupted the mother and son moment. "My father has died and Slade Wilson was my father's choice of successor before you and when he heard that he was being replaced by Damian he felt betrayed and he attacked and killed my father who didn't make it to the pit in time. Damian went one on one with Slade and humiliated him. He threatened to kill Damian… Please you must take him, I can't stop Slade without worrying about my son. Teach him to be the best." Talia explained. Batman nodded. Talia grinned and then turned and knelt in front of Damian, "go with your father and do as he says." She instructed. "No, I want to fight a long side you." Damian protested. "Go, and that is final." Talia said in stern voice. She then gave him a hug and let go and disappeared through the curtains. Damian stared after his mother. "Let's go." Batman said and he led Damian to the Batmobile. "Can I drive?" Damian asked when he saw it. "No." Batman replied. "I know how to drive." Damian said. "No." "I've driven before." "No, get in." Bruce opened the glass roof and Damian sighed and jumped in to the passenger side and Batman jumped in to the driver's side.

"Alfred, we are having a house guest." Batman said. "Oh goodie." Alfred replied. "Not that kind of house guest." Batman said. "That's a relief, I don't think Barbara would like the other type of house guest. I'll go and prepare a room now." Alfred replied. "Thank you Alfred." Batman said. "Oh, and Mr and Mrs Kent had to cancel, Martha picked up something and they don't want Eli or anyone to catch it." Alfred remembered. "What has she caught?" Batman asked, deeply concerned about his goddaughter. "She has a cold, sir. She might be half alien but she can still catch a cold." Alfred pointed out. "I will ring them when I get back. Thank you Alfred." Batman and Damian drove in silence after that, and when they got to the Batcave Alfred was already waiting for them. "Where is Barbara?" Batman asked Alfred as soon as the hood of the Batmobile opened. "She is changing Eli's nappy, sir. And may I ask who this is?" Alfred asked and Batman went on to explain.

"Is he the servant?" Damian asked. "No, he is not. He is a good friend." Batman replied as he removed his mask to reveal Bruce Wayne. "I can see the resemblance." Alfred commented as Damian sat at the Batcomputer. "Alfred would you please show Damian to his room?" Bruce asked. "Come along Master Damian." Alfred said and Damian followed him up the stairs that led to the manor. A few minutes later Barbara came down with a baby monitor. "Who was that boy?" She asked in a curious voice. "My son…" Bruce went straight to the point. After explaining he asked how Barbara felt about the whole situation. "Damian's what ten years old?" Barbara asked in reply, Bruce nodded. "It happened ten years ago, Batgirl didn't exist then. He just needs to learn how to be a ten year old not an assassin." Barbara said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Bruce grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You are an amazing woman, do you know that? Most women in your situation would have turned and walked away…" "Hey, it will take a whole lot more than this to get rid of me." Bruce's grin got even wider when she said that and he leaned down to give her a kiss but a cry came from the monitor that was still in her hand. "He must be hungry." Barbara replied. Bruce changed out of the Batsuit and followed Bruce out of the Batcave.

"Hello Clark, its Bruce." Bruce called Clark while Barbara fed Eli. "Oh hi Bruce. I'm sorry we cancelled…" Clark said. "It's fine. I just got in myself…" Bruce went on to explain to Clark about Damian. "How did Barbara take it?" Clark asked. "She is taking it rather well." Bruce glanced over at Barbara who was humming to Eli. "That's some woman you got there. Diana would have beaten me up to a bloody pulp and she can do it when she is angry." Clark said. "I rang up to ask how Martha is." Bruce changed the subject. "She is asleep for now. Diana managed to get her to sleep. I wasn't that much help. Martha is asleep on Diana's chest at the moment." Clark reported.

"Let me know how Martha is going." Bruce said. "I will thank you for calling." Clark said and they hung up. Eli had finished eating and Barbara held him over her shoulder and patted his back until she heard a little burp. Barbara then gave Eli to Bruce just as Damian came in. "Who are they?" he asked. Barbara smiled at him and replied. "My name is Barbara Gordon, aka Batgirl and Oracle. But mostly Batgirl." "And this is our son Eli. Your half-brother…"

_**Okay folks, I'm going to leave it there for now. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
